


Gaze in Fascination

by chromsama



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, fluff!!! really that's it, souyo ft. the investigation team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromsama/pseuds/chromsama
Summary: There were times when the Investigation Team caught glimpses of Yu and Yosuke's growing relationship, and learned how the two felt about each other, before they themselves even did.





	1. Steak

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello!! ^p^
> 
> Goodness, do people still read about souyo in 2018???? haha, I still do so CHEERS TO YOU IF YOU DO TOO!!! 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Chie bounced on her heel nervously. She glanced down at her phone for the third time. 4:15. Where was he…?

Thinking back on it, it was pretty stupid of her asking Yu out of nowhere to hang out with her after school. He’s the transfer student, he _must_ have a hectic schedule. What if he was busy? What if he thinks all of this is silly? Thinks  _she’s_ silly?

Still, she needed to do  _something_. Anything to get her mind off of Yukiko, and how she’s still stuck at home, powerless, just like her, and the possibility that she might never recover lingering in the air, haunting her every step…

She shook her head and slapped her cheeks with both of her hands, letting the abiding sting straighten her out. All of this was supposed to do the opposite of _that_ , where the hell was he…?!

“Sorry I’m late, I stopped by the store on the way over here.” A sudden familiar voice interrupted her thoughts in between exasperated pants.

She nearly jumped, turning around so fast, she was scared she’d get whiplash. There was Yu, holding two bottles of water in a plastic bag and harboring a nervous expression, all of her previous anger immediately dissolving as she went to reassuring mode.

“Yu-kun! I’m so glad you made it! Thank you for joining me!” She greeted him and released a smile, growing wider when Yu returned it. She grabbed one of the water bottles and set it down on the gazebo bench.

“I figured when you mentioned “training”, we would need something to hydrate ourselves,” Yu said, keeping that same friendly smile.

Chie bopped her head, feeling slightly dumb. “Duh! Of course, water! It’s only  _the_ most important thing in exercise. Good thinking, Yu-kun! I guess that’s why Yosuke-kun and I decided you would be our leader, huh?” Chie let out a small coy smile.

Yu shook his head and waved his hand reassuringly. “Don’t worry about it. So what’s this “training regime” of yours?”

Chie flashed a mighty grin. Now she’s got _this!_ “Just some kickboxing exercises! I also want to try out this new move that I saw in this new movie I rented, _The Dragon’s Way._ ”

Yu quirked his brow, staring at her curiously. “You pick up moves from movies?”

Chie blinked at him, then sheepishly looked at the ground, feeling foolish she let herself go off like a complete dork. “Y-yeah… Kind of silly, right?” She chuckled weakly, hoping it would mask her embarrassment.

Yu shook his head once more and smiled. “No, not at all. I’ve always admired your technique when you fight shadows and knowing you pick up moves from _just_ watching movies, that’s...really cool.”

Chie looked back up at Yu, then couldn’t help but grin, feeling her cheeks heat up a bit. No one’s ever called her hobby cool, nonetheless a boy. Well, no one else but Yukiko, who has always admired her for that, and now she’s bedridden…

Chie shook her head. Not now. _Focus._

Chie pumped her fists up, feigning an energetic cheer. “Alright! Now that it’s the Satonaka training regime, _plus one_ , we’ll go extra hard! Ready, Yu-kun?!”

Yu’s lips curved into a smirk as he nodded. “Ready.”

 

===

 

“Alright! Let’s take a quick break here!” Chie exclaimed, patting Yu on the back. She immediately regretted the gesture when he almost fell over, his knees wobbling just from standing up. Now that she thought about it, she never really bothered to ask how Yu was doing during their whole training. She scanned him up and down quickly, flinching and nearly letting out a gasp. He was panting, and his chest was heaving in and out erratically.

“Y-Yu-kun, are you okay…?” Chie worriedly asked him, immediately feeling stupid because anyone with a pair of eyes could see that he was anything _but_ okay. Noticing he was trying to head towards the bench, she gave him a hand and gently guided him down. While he was trying to catch his breath, she handed him his water bottle, which he weakly accepted.   

After three huge gulps, he managed to breathe out a response. “Y-yeah, I’m fine. I’m just surprised...your training is super intense.”

“I-I’m sorry...I’m not used to training with other people… Maybe I should’ve brought it down a notch, huh?” Chie said, wincing when Yu coughed after guzzling down the entire bottle.

Yu shook his head. “No, you’re fine. You’re amazing, Chie.” He smiled at her.

Chie grinned and jokingly punched him in the shoulder, feeling her worries dissolve. “What, you can carry around that huge sword all day, but you can’t do some little kick exercises?”

Yu gave her a feigned hurt look, but then the two immediately snickered, Chie feeling the light-hearted atmosphere return back. As she took a few sips from her bottle, she couldn’t help but notice that Yu was being kind to her. Well, he was always kind, but now he’s being a little _too_ kind. Like extra kind. She froze. Wait, he didn’t think her inviting him meant…

“Are you thinking about her?” Yu suddenly asked her, cutting her thoughts short and having her jolt in her seat.

“H-huh?” Chie looked at him, feeling her palms sweat. Yu’s expression was blank and unreadable, making her even more nervous and tense.

“Yukiko? Are you worried about her?” Yu asked, giving her a foreign look, but, by his tone, she knew it was sympathetic. Ah, so that’s why…

Chie feigned a grin. “Heh, you figured me out, huh?”

Yu frowned. “I kind of noticed you were drifting off into space during class…”

Chie could only think of how perceptive Yu was, and how flustered she felt from his remark. She should’ve known nothing could escape their leader’s gaze, in and out of the battlefield. She gently kicked the dirt on the ground, staring at her sneakers to avoid Yu’s concerned gaze. She sighed, deciding to finally surrender and let it out. “It’s just...how can I focus on lessons when someone out there almost had Yukiko killed…? Why is she still too weak when I was feeling fine the next day? What if because she was there longer, she never feels better? What if…”

Chie felt Yu’s warm hand on her shoulder, bringing her back to reality, as she flinched and became aware that she’d begun tearing up. Damn it, in front of Yu no less…

“Chie, it’s natural to be worried. She’s your best friend, after all,” Yu said, giving her a serious expression. Her body froze as she intently listened. “The important thing is that she’s not in the TV anymore, we did everything we could, and that she’s safe. All we can do now is wait and hope for the best.”

“Y-you’re right,” Chie said, choking on the words as she tried to recover the strength of her voice. “I just...sometimes,” She felt herself gripped the bottle harder, “think about Saki-senpai… and how Yosuke-kun nearly lost it…”

Yu froze. If Inaba wasn’t such a quiet town, she wouldn’t have picked up his choked breath. “Y-yeah, I think about that too.”

“How do you think he’s managing? He seemed so focused on rescuing Yukiko…” Chie asked him, glancing at Yu. He was staring at the bottle in hand, having that unreadable face again.

“I think he’s hurt, but…” Yu answered, fiddling with the bottle, not tearing his eyes away from it. “I’m not sure what to do, honestly. I don’t know if I _can_ do anything.”

“Y-yeah, me too…” Chie sighed. Ever since that day, Yosuke never mentioned Saki and always maneuvered the conversation away from it. It was almost like Yosuke was putting on a mask, shutting off any sort of emotion about Saki’s death and she wondered just how badly it affected him?

Of course, Yosuke would never tell her, they just weren’t that close. But maybe with Yu he can? She can already see that the two established a bond that expedited faster than she blinked, Yosuke practically lighting up whenever Yu sat right in front of him. Yosuke already acquired his shadow when she went in with them to rescue Yukiko, so naturally Yu must have saw Yosuke’s shadow and learned all his true feelings. Judging by their quick friendship, it must have made their relationship only stronger. If there was anyone Yosuke could confide to, open up to, it would be Yu.

Chie fiddled with the grass on her feet, trying to think of a new topic to overcome this awkwardness. She barely knew Yu though, hardly knew Yosuke, so who was she to give Yu advice? How could she advise him to comfort Yosuke over the death of his crush?

She peered inside the shopping bag and realized there were ingredients inside. Flour, starch, and the distinct smell of meat. All of it was raw and uncooked, something foreign to her as she hardly stepped inside the kitchen.

“Are those ingredients?” Chie asked him with a tilt of her head.

Yu blinked at her and then at the bag. “Yeah, I figured I might cook myself something when I get home.”

“Y-you cook?! By yourself?! With your own two hands?!” Chie asked him in awe, nearly jumping out of the bench.

“Yes?” Yu replied with a raised brow, implying it wasn’t a big deal. It didn’t stop Chie from feeling shocked.

“That’s amazing! Did you teach yourself or do you have some kind of a cooking master who teaches you back home?!” Chie prompted, feeling herself getting over excited, but without care.

“I taught myself by reading cookbooks. I had to cook for myself when I was younger and just...adapted,” Yu replied. Chie picked out a hint of sadness from his response but decided against prying further.

“That’s amazing! Aw man, I wish I could cook! The most I could do is put rice in the rice cooker! Usually my folks just cook for me or one of Yukiko’s maids do.” Chie chuckled, Yu smiling.

“It’s really not that big of a deal though…” Yu scratched his cheek embarrassingly. Suddenly, Chie shot up, a _genius_ idea brewing in her head.

“You know who would really love to try your cooking?” Chie asked, grinning widely when Yu gave her a confused expression. “Yosuke-kun! You should cook lunch for him!”

Yu blinked and continued to blink while processing her suggestion. “Cook for Yosuke…?”

“Yeah! He never really eats lunch with anyone, probably has never had a home cooked lunch meal, and I can _guarantee_ he would say yes!”

Yu turned away, shyly oddly enough, and shook his head. “I don’t know…”

“Oh, come on! I betcha’ Yosuke would love it!” Chie prompted, poking his shoulder playfully and enjoying the glimpse of a blush she was seeing on her leader’s face

Yu blinked at her, then slowly looked downwards, staring at the ground. His expression turned stern, like he was building a strategy on the best way to approach this. Asking a friend to lunch. _Yosuke_ to lunch.

Chie thought his expression was priceless; she would have laughed if she didn’t find the whole thing endearing in a way.

“What kind of food would he like anyways?” Yu mumbled, not prompting a response but Chie gave him one anyway after tapping her chin thoughtfully.

“Steak!”

Yu looked at her with a puzzling expression. “Steak…?”

“Yeah, steak! Everyone loves steak! And if he’s crazy enough to hate it, you can give it to me! A win-win scenario!” Chie shot a friendly grin at him, as Yu just blankly stared on. His only response was a few blinks of his eyes, before letting out an uncharacteristic chuckle, which evolved into a fit of laughter, with Chie soon following suit. The whole park echoed with their laughter as they continued to let themselves loose. She could feel the eyes of the other people at the park staring down at them, but she didn’t care. Laughing with Yu just felt so natural.

Still chuckling a bit, Yu looked at her fondly, and gave her a warm smile.

“I’ll think about it.”

 

===

 

The bell rang, prompting the students for lunch and awarding Chie a long deserved mental break from Mooraka’s grating voice. She stretched her limbs around her desk, mentally calculating how much food she could get after her post-workout “snack” at Aiya’s the other night. Slightly dejected, she decided her safest bet would be a short nap at her desk and sending Yukiko a quick text asking how she’s doing. While settling her head in her crossed arms, out of the corner of her eyes, she caught Yu twirling around his desk to face Yosuke.

“Hey, do you...want to have lunch with me?” Yu asked Yosuke, maintaining that same calm composed attitude, but for a second, she thought she spotted a flash of nervousness in his face.

Yosuke gave Yu a blank stare, glancing between the boxed lunch and his face as he processed the question before turning to pure joy in a matter of seconds. Chie silently listened in, fascinated by the duo’s interaction. “Hell yeah, partner! Ever since you told me you knew how to cook, I’ve been dying to have some of your homemade food!”

Yu smiled, his cheeks showing a hint of pink. “Good, because I made a lot.”

“Oh yeah? What’d you make?”

“Steak,” Yu replied confidently, as he glanced over at Chie, who couldn’t help but let a warm smile spread across her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was the point of this fic was to spread my Chie/Yu friendship propaganda??
> 
> .......yes. I love these two as best friends, I can't help it. ;;;; (persona 4 dancing has chie and yu dancing to best friends, COME ON) I actually did Chie's social link before I did Yosuke's, so Chie was best friend for the first part :D haha
> 
> I wanted to write more of the Investigation Team but have souyo still and explore relationships between them. I started writing Chie and Yu, then Kanji, then Teddie and decided well fuck it, I'll write ALL OF THEM. I love them all so much ;;;;
> 
> Hopefully my next update (Yukiko) is soon, so thank you for reading!! Hope you'll continue sticking with me!! If you want, you can follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/chromiibol)! :D


	2. We were on the Same Street

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello!! ^p^
> 
> YOU KNOW WHAT IS RARER THAN CHIE AND YU BEING FRIENDS....??? 8);;;;

Adding the TV world into her schedule, Yukiko hardly had any time for herself anymore. Juggling between the inn, school, homework, and training to get used to her Persona, she considered herself lucky to find time to breathe. Still, she managed to make do in her own clever way, as she was always eager to volunteer for evening deliveries. She would always take her sweet time, innocently claiming to her mother that she got lost on her way to the Shiroku, despite the fact Inaba has only one street to the shopping district. It became her only little private time to have a quiet moment all to herself. Her small walks from the Shiroku store were the only moments where she was truly alone with her thoughts. She usually never ran into anyone, besides the occasional bumping into Chie, who would guiltily explain how she spent her allowance on the Aiya’s special _again_.

The eeriness of the night reminded her of the TV world in a way; how vacant the streets were, with the only breath of life coming from the steady hum of the various bugs amongst the grass. Despite many training sessions and even being held captive within the TV world, she was still getting used to the whole “summoning a Persona and fighting evil creatures” thing. She paled in comparison to her teammates, who had seemingly already gotten the hang of it.

Chie was always amazing, but being inside the TV just made her somehow even more breathtaking. Shadows were nothing but an afterthought once her kicks landed and, much like in the real world, she was always hungry for more. She was always energetic and cheerful, something Yukiko admired in her, and strived for herself. From the looks of it, Chie had the most training experience, so Yukiko was certain she would be in charge of their team, yet she denied it saying Yu was a natural leader.

When Chie told her that Yu was the leader of their little “investigation” team, she had her doubts, but once she observed him in battle, all her worries dissolved along with the shadows he cut down. Each move of his was calculated, each order he gave was precise, and he summoned his Persona instinctively, like he’d been doing it for years. He looked like a superhero, minus the cape. Although, what kind of hero would have a bowl-cut and glasses? Yukiko had to swallow her laughs each time she glanced his way, so she dared not look directly at him.

Yosuke was great at fighting and, dare she even say, looked _cool_ during combat. It was amusing how even inside the TV, he never took off his headphones, and she was a bit worried that listening to them would prevent him from taking orders from their leader, yet he executed each move fluidly every time. He could be clumsy, as she caught him almost dropping his knives a number of times, but his flow was impeccable once he got into it. Almost like he was fighting with the rhythm of his music. It surprised her moreso that Yosuke could just look at Yu, and he would understand what attack to execute, and which shadow to hit. Were they telepathic? Maybe underneath Yu’s bowlcut was a special antenna that could communicate with Yosuke via his headphones…?

Thinking like that was dangerous, she learned, as she nearly lost it as everyone stared at her with bizarre, puzzled expressions. Chie made sure to apologize on her behalf.

Yukiko had become so lost in thought, that she barely noticed the figure ahead of her, their silhouette disguised in the dark of the night. She tensed up with anxiety, but slowly relaxed once she recognized the familiar city hairstyle and orange headphones she grew to know.

There he stood; Yosuke in front of the Konishi liquor store, staring at the closed doors with a blank, unreadable expression. His feet were firmly planted still, showing no sign that he would move. His arms were crossed, but he would occasionally twirl the wires of his headphones between his fingers as he stared at the building. He looked lost, his mind wandering anywhere but Inaba. Even when she was just an arm’s reach next to him, he showed no signs of even acknowledging her.

“Good evening, Yosuke-kun,” Yukiko greeted him with a gentle smile.

Her greeting jolted Yosuke into reality, his eyes widening in surprise as he snapped his attention to Yukiko. He half-attempted to hide his startled demeanor when he finally recognized her.

“Oh, hey Yukiko-san,” Yosuke greeted, trying to keep his tone even and cool, but ultimately failing to hide his previously shocked expression.

“Um, are you okay? Are you waiting for someone?” Yukiko asked with a tilt of her head. Who would Yosuke meet this late at night, in front of a liquor store no less?

Yosuke shook his head. “Oh, no reason. I was just, uh, chilling out here…”

Yukiko frowned. “In front of Konishi’s…?” Why would Yosuke be in front of the Konishi liquor store…?

Wait, Konishi.

 

…

 

…Oh.

At the dawn of realization, Yukiko snapped her jaw shut and sadly averted her gaze away from Yosuke. It seemed Yosuke caught her sudden silence, as he turned away, hiding his expression from her.

No words were exchanged for a still moment. Yukiko could hear a faint wind breezing through a chime, but nothing from Yosuke. After an awkward silence that seemed to last for hours, Yukiko decided to finally speak. “Um, Yosuke-kun, I’m sor-”

“H-Hey, are you hungry, Yukiko-san?” Yosuke asked her abruptly, with a strained smile. “Do you want to get a quick bite at Aiya’s? I just got paid and I still owe you for that tofu!”

Yukiko blinked in confusion, too whiplashed by the sudden shift in conversation. “O-oh, um, I’m trying not to eat too fatty, and usually the bowls at Aiya’s are a bit too much for me…”

Yosuke shook his head with a “tsk” of disappointment. “Oh, come on, Yukiko-san! One bowl won’t kill ya! You can order something from the low fat menu anyways! I heard it’s just as good!”

Yukiko frowned, her gaze slipping away in contemplation, but hearing the desperation in Yosuke’s voice on top of the awkward situation, she surrendered with a sigh. “Okay, but just one bowl.”

“Awesome! Let’s go then!” Yosuke excitedly cheered, quickly leading the way to the restaurant. Yukiko stared at Yosuke’s back with a deep frown. She made no comment that Yosuke already treated her for the tofu or how he never answered what he was doing. It was obvious that the wound of Saki’s murder was still fresh, Yosuke still too closed to talk about it. Yosuke was acting too cheerful, as she knew she caught him in a moment she was never supposed to see. She hoped that her company could at least ease some of the awkwardness she created.

===

After ordering what the chef reassured her was a “healthy” option, Yosuke turned towards her with his usual wink and grin.

“How’s the famous Amagi Inn doing? Still working a lot?”

Yukiko shrugged absentmindedly. “Not as much as before since it’s the slow season and we have exams coming, but it’s convenient to be on standby whenever we go into the TV.”

“That’s good!” Yosuke grinned even wider. “Are you still getting used to fighting with your Persona?”

“Oh, y-yeah, it’s still new, but definitely exciting!” Yukiko replied with a smile. Yosuke nodded in agreement, but what followed was silence. That uncomfortable, agonizing silence again. Yukiko shifted in her seat awkwardly, feeling Yosuke darting his eyes everywhere. The realization that Yosuke was her classmate, her teammate, yet she had never actually talked to him, _alone_ , was crashing into her like a forceful wave, leaving her to drift into the painful awkwardness of the sea of silence the two had created.

It was becoming increasingly obvious that, in the grand scheme of things, she hardly _knew_ Yosuke.

She vaguely remembered Yosuke’s arrival; he was the transfer kid from the big city with the funny hair. She remembered hearing _of_ Yosuke, with more and more clients coming into the inn complaining about how Junes, or more specifically, the Hanamura family, was ruining the shopping district.

She did remember Chie loaning him her DVD after hours of contemplation. She remembered stores closing and students exchanging nasty words about Yosuke. She remembered seeing Yosuke in the hallways, alone, with the same blank expression.

However, from her recent quiet observations, Yosuke seemed a lot...happier? If that was the right word. How does she describe someone who would leap out of their desk whenever lunchtime arrived, his face practically glowing with happiness whenever Yu invited them? The rooftop was basically reserved for them, considering no one else usually followed them up there. He even began to answer the teacher’s questions right from time to time. Maybe Yu actually pushed him to study? She wondered just how close the two were anyway?

She did spot them occasionally walking to school together, so absorbed in their own conversations that they’d fail to even notice her walking mere inches away. She remembered Yu saying something barely audible, and Yosuke returning it with laughter.

What she didn’t remember was _that_ laugh Yosuke was giving. She didn’t remember  _that_ shine in his eyes each time Yu returned it. He’d finally begun to change.

After what seemed like an eternity, the chef finally set down their bowls in front of them, snapping Yukiko out of her nostalgia and effectively ending their silence. She couldn’t help but let out a breath of relief, hearing a similar sound out of Yosuke.

“Whoa, this looks good! I heard Aiya’s the best at night!” Yosuke happily cheered, already digging in with his chopsticks, all previous awkwardness buried along with his head in his noodles.

Yukiko stared at him puzzled, lifting a brow in confusion. “Huh? Do the noodles change at night or something?”

Yosuke shook his head, chuckling lightly. “Oh, no, it’s just something stupid Chie said to me once.”

“Oh, you’re right!” Yukiko lightly giggled, a smile spreading across her face at the mention of her best friend. “That _does_ sound like something she would say!”

“She'd probably say something along the lines of “The power of meat only amplifies even more when the moon is full! Hwa-twa!”” Yosuke exclaimed, poorly imitating Chie, yet Yukiko could barely contain herself, letting out a loud cackle, noodles nearly coming out of her nose.

“Th-That totally would be something Ch-Chie would say!” Yukiko managed to say in between chuckles. She could feel the heavy eyes of the other late night patrons staring her down, but she didn’t let it get to her. She didn’t seem to care much these days. And from the looks of it, neither did Yosuke.

When her laughs began to die down, Yosuke said to her in a gentle tone, “You know, you and Chie seem to be a lot closer than you were before.”

Yukiko looked at Yosuke with a surprised look as she felt her eyes widened. “H-huh? You think so?”

“Yeah, me and Yu were just talking about it the other day, but you guys seem a lot more...buddy-buddy?” Yosuke furrowed his brows, “If that makes sense.”

Yukiko nodded, staring off at nothing with a fond look. “I think you’re right… I think that ever since you guys came to rescue me, I have nothing left to hide. I feel a lot more free...even with Chie.” She felt a smile forming as warmth started to spread through her body. How ironic that the moment where she has never felt more terrified, more helpless, were her fondest memories.

Yosuke smiled, picking at his noodles again. “You guys seem happier. I’m glad”

“I hope I’m not overstepping my boundaries, but,” Yukiko started, Yosuke turning his attention towards her, just staring at her curiously. “You seem a lot...happier too, Yosuke-kun.”

Yosuke blinked in surprise. “H-huh?”

“I notice you tend to smile and laugh a lot more, especially with Yu-kun,” Yukiko stated, unable to contain her smile when a blush seared through Yosuke's cheeks, reducing him to a red, stuttering mess. “I’m guessing you’re getting along with Yu-kun?”

“W-well, we’re both from the city and we fight with our Personas and stuff,” Yosuke embarrassingly explained, ignoring Yukiko’s light snickers. “We were bound to get along together at some point!”

“Didn’t you pee in front of him, too?” Yukiko asked him in an amused tone, raising one of her eyebrows rather teasingly at Yosuke as he looked completely dumbfounded.

“Wh-What?! Who tol- What did Chie tell you?!” Yosuke asked her, loudly, but not enough to drown out the cackles that erupted from Yukiko’s throat. Yosuke frowned but she managed to catch a small smile in between the laughing sessions, despite the embarrassment.

“You and Yu-kun seem close,” Yukiko managed to say after calming down. She flashed him a gentle expression. “I’m happy for you. To be honest, I never really saw you hanging with others from school before and I’m happy that you and Yu-kun are good friends, best friends from what it seems.”

Yosuke blinked, his expression morphing from surprised to realization, then to worried in a matter of seconds. She began feeling nervous, thinking she said the wrong thing, but she stayed silent, hoping he would say what was in his mind.

“I’ve never... really had,” Yosuke swallowed, his anxiety taking hold. Yukiko just stared silently, listening. “...a best friend before, honestly. Hell, not even a partner before. It's new, but Yu _is_ an amazing guy.”

A snort escaped Yukiko’s throat. Here it comes, resurfacing again. Even when Yosuke gave her an embarrassed, _offended_ look, she couldn’t restrain it as much as she tried.

“I-Is that what you call each other…?” Yukiko managed to breathe out in between cackles. “Pa-Partner?”

Yosuke’s face lit up with a burning red rivaled only by Yukiko’s sweater. “Wh-What’s wrong with partners?! That’s what we are, right?!”

Yukiko waved one of her hands reassuringly while the other was poorly holding back her giggles that were threatening to escape. “O-of course! You guys will make _amazing_ partners!”

Yosuke huffed and pouted at her when her laughs just grew with time. “What’s  _that_ supposed to mean, Yukiko-san?”

“N-nothing! Nothing! I’m just really happy for you, that is all,” Yukiko finally managed to innocently say after recomposing herself. She brushed her hands on her skirt and shook her head in attempt to look “normal”. "You don't have to worry about anything, Yosuke-kun. Yu-kun looks just as happy as you do whenever I see you two. I guarantee he feels the same. " 

A small nod came from Yosuke along with a smile. Not his usual lopsided grin, but a genuine smile, much to Yukiko’s surprise. “Thanks, Yukiko-san. You’ve changed a lot. In a cooler way.”

Yukiko returned his warm smile with her own. “You’ve changed a lot too, Yosuke-kun. In a cooler way too, I guess.” She giggled while Yosuke feigned a hurt look. He joined her in her laughter at some point and they both exchanged light smiles, returning to their noodles. The awkwardness that lingered between them mere moments ago was nothing but a memory. This was the first time, despite knowing each other for a long while, that she felt truly _relaxed_ around Yosuke. She felt a bit embarrassed that she was hanging out with a non-Chie friend, a _guy_ friend for that matter, alone, but it was quickly overshadowed by the many smiles and laughs they exchanged with one another. He was humorous and lighthearted, but he had worries and concerns too, a shadow he overcame, just like her. He still had troubles buried deep within, and maybe Yu would be the one person that Yosuke could ever confine to, but she hoped that she could get to know Yosuke more, and help him in any way that she can. As a teammate...and as a friend.

After the noodles were finished, Yosuke’s head shot up. “Hey, isn’t the two of us being alone here kind of like a date…?” Yosuke grinned while Yukiko just stared at him quizzingly. “Maybe now we can actually go on a _date_ date, huh?” He flashed his silly little wink at her, keeping that same toothy grin she became so accustomed to.

Yukiko blinked, the answer coming to her as naturally as the smile that crept on her lips,

“Nope!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: When I was deciding to write Yukiko with either Yu or Yosuke, I was watching a Thai let's play of Arena Ultimax, and the player was always referring to Yukiko and Yosuke as "bird girl and frog boy", SO THAT WAS THE REASON. 
> 
> I think Yukiko and Yosuke are very underrated.......moreso than Yu and Chie. D8 I had to do lots of focusing on dialogues between them (WHENEVER THEY HAD ANY...OTL) and I hope I did an okay job....(／ˍ・、) 
> 
> Hopefully my English has been approving!!! I kept mistaking some names with their Thai names, I apologize if I didn't catch it!!! TT___TT 
> 
> Thank you for reading!! All your comments make me so happy, I hope you'll continue sticking with me!! My next update (Kanji) is hopefully soon!! (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡


	3. Now, I Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello!! ^p^ 
> 
> I want to do a special shoutout to my wife, [littlestraysheep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleStraySheep) for lending me persona 4 dancing and made me be obsessed with getting king crazy and thus inspiring me to write this fic. She's also amazing in general, so. 8DDD 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Something happened in the tent.

Kanji didn’t know exactly what, but he knew between the moments of him entering Yu’s and Yosuke’s tent to when he left in blinded fury, things weren’t the same.

The “same” being the status quo of the group. Kanji was new to the team, but he figured by now he’d got the hang of things.

Yu was the leader, rightfully so; he was cool-headed and calculating, able to adapt to whatever situation came across him, and had that commanding presence. Yosuke was his right-hand man, at least he assumed so from the amount of times he called him “partner”. Teddie was the adorable support who could analyze shadows and help pick out weaknesses with his cute little nose. Chie and Yukiko had plenty of experience and helped Kanji get the hang of fighting with his Persona.

Yukiko and Chie have been best friends since childhood. Yu and Yosuke were inseparable, from the looks of it. They always walked together to school, exchanged warm smiles, and sticked close together, even in the heat of battle. Calling each other “partner” was just further confirmation.

After the camping trip though, that partnership unexpectedly crumbled. Yu and Yosuke barely exchanged a full sentence, let alone a passing glance. Whenever the team did get together, the tension was almost tangible, leaving Kanji with a lingering uncomfortable sensation. Sometimes, Kanji would catch Yosuke before school, staring distantly at Yu, parting his lips like he wanted to call out to him, but would instead bury his hands in his pockets, drowning whatever words with the blair from his headphones.

Kanji gripped the strap of his bag tight, attempting to alleviate the sinking feeling in his stomach. Maybe things would pass eventually.

===

“‘Sup guys,” Kanji greeted as he walked into their classroom during lunch hour. He could feel the other classmates staring bizzaredly at him, like they just spotted a mythical creature, but adapted to ignore them. After the first week, he figured it would just be a daily occurance.

“Hello, Kanji-kun,” Yukiko greeted him with a warm smile.

“What are you doing over here? Don’t you eat lunch in your classroom?” Yosuke asked as he quirked his brow.

Kanji shrugged absentmindedly. “I usually skip class at this point, but I‘m tryna stick it out. But, man… my classmates are too noisy. They keep blabbin’ about this and that, like they never shut up! So, I’m just gonna hang out here for a bit, if that’s okay.” he asked, already settling into a seat next to them.

Chie smiled, scooting her chair a bit to make room.“Sure, go ahead! Yukiko and I usually eat in here, Yu-kun and Yosuke-kun usually head to the rooftop tho-”

“Actually, I’m eating with Kou and Daisuke today.” Yu abruptly interrupted, already standing from his desk. Kanji was startled and, from the stunned looks from the other, so were they.

“O-Oh, um, okay then,” Yukiko said, blinking at him in surprise. Yu bowed his head slightly, excusing himself and left the room without a word. Yosuke stared at his desk, expressionless.

Chie shifted in her seat uncomfortably. “Y-Yosuke-kun…”

Yosuke shot his head up, masking his emotion behind a weak smile. “Heh, I, uh, better go to the cafeteria before all the good bread is gone. Later, guys!”

Before a single word could be uttered, Yosuke already shot up from his seat, exiting out of the room in just a blink of an eye. Kanji, stunned, could only stare, while Chie and Yukiko just stared sadly at their hands, clenched at their laps.

Kanji contemplated with himself, but mustered the strength to ask, “Are… Yu and Yosuke-senpai fighting?”

Chie exchanged a worry look to Yukiko and sighed, “You think so too, huh?”

“It’s kinda obvious,” Kanji said in a strained voice, rubbing the back of his neck gradually. “I mean, they barely exchange two words to each other. They normally are chattering it up.”

“I honestly don’t know,” Yukiko said, sadly gazing at the door where the two left. “They didn’t seem too...happy when we saw them at the tent.”

Kanji’s eyes shot up as he stared at Yukiko shockingly. “Huh?”

“Yeah, when we came in, it was like we interrupted something,” Chie told him, recalling as she scratched her head. “They both looked...mad. I think they got into an argument then, but neither has said a word about any of that. I tried asking Yu-kun, but he just did that “Everything is fine!” thing he always does.”

So his hunch was right. “Sh-Should we ask ‘em what happened or somethin’?” Kanji suggested, but was met with shaking heads.

“No, I’m sure it’ll all just blow over or something.” Chie waved her hand reassuringly, but couldn’t hide her worried expression. “We should just let ‘em be. I mean those two _are_ best friends, it’ll be over soon.”

Yukiko giggled. “They probably miss talking to each other everyday. They _are_ partners after all!”

Chie and Yukiko both exchanged light chuckles, leaving Kanji in the dark as he just stared at them, puzzled. He wasn’t sure if it was the right thing to do, but decided to trust in his two senpai. Chie and Yukiko _did_ know Yu and Yosuke longer than he did, and maybe Chie was right. Maybe things would blow over. Maybe Yu and Yosuke will make up over whatever happened.

He should just leave it to them.

===

 

The rush of nervousness and joy from inviting Yu to hang with him still didn’t overcloud the uncomfortable feeling of Yu and Yosuke’s deteriorating relationship, still lingering in the back of Kanji’s mind.

“Thanks for comin’ with me to Okina, Yu-senpai. I think the cops would be suspicious if I hung out around here by myself.” Kanji said, already feeling the lingering eyes of passersby on him. He felt a bit irritated, as he even went out of his way to wear his school uniform to not draw attention, but made sure to keep his temper in check to not trouble Yu.

“No need to thank me, Kanji,” Yu reassured him with a small smile. “It’s nice to go out, and we haven’t really hung out much in a while. Where did you want to go, anyways?”

Kanji scratched the back of his neck bashfully at his senpai’s kind words, mustering a warm smile back. “Well, remember how I said I was gonna find a replacement for that kid’s doll and all?” Yu nodded. “I-I’m gonna make it… and I need to find materials for it, and Junes ran out of this one thing I need, and this place is the only other store that carries it.. so, yeah.”  

For a second, Kanji thought he saw Yu flinch at the word “Junes”, but it was barely visible, that he must have imagined it. Yu smiled at him, “Kanji, that’s amazing! I’ll help you find it. What kind of doll did you want to make for him anyways?”

Kanji froze. How stupid of him to think he wouldn’t actually _tell_ the guy he asked to accompany him what he was going to make.

“I, uh, it’s j-just…” Kanji felt himself flustering, his face beginning to warm, stumbling on what a “right” response would be. He already went through all that shadow crap, should he just tell his senpai the truth? Or maybe Yu was expecting a “manly” response, something just as cool as him…?

As Kanji was too busy mustering a response, he didn’t notice Yu’s hand moving, the light touch on his shoulder snapping him back to the now. “Hey, Kanji,” Yu’s gentle voice pierced through Kanji’s internal turmoil, his soft gaze easing up his edges, “You can be honest with me. You should never be afraid of saying what you’re thinking or how you feel. Especially with me.”

Yu’s words rippled through Kanji, immediately dissolving any kind of worry he had. Yu was his leader, and now his friend, why should he hide?

“I-I want to make somethin’ cute, dammit!” Kanji told him, shouting a bit louder than he intended, but Yu didn’t even flinch, almost like he was expecting it. “Like a rabbit or a puppy or a cat, I don’t know! But I want to make it round and fluffy and adorable, just like Teddie!”

Yu blinked, then gently smiled, and laughed so lightly, Kanji couldn't mistake it as mocking. “Then let’s make something cute, damn it.”

Kanji couldn’t help but return his smile, feeling foolish for even thinking Yu would be as judgemental as everyone else. His chest felt light and warm, high on the fact that he has a friend. An _actual_ friend. The fear of loneliness and rejection dissolved away knowing that he has Yu by his side, his words and his smile able to reassure him of anything. Why should he be afraid?

Before they entered the store, he remembered this gnawing feeling in the back of his mind. How Yu flinched, how Yu was acting before.  

“H-hey, senpai,” Kanji started, already feeling like retracting, before deciding to power through it anyways. “Is everythin’ okay? Like, anythin’ wrong or something?” He bit his tongue from prying any further, not wanting to make Yu uncomfortable.

Yu blinked, a flicker of sadness shown briefly, but he masked it just as fast with a reassuring smile.

“Nothing’s wrong.”

===

Something _was_ wrong.

It was clear as day that tensions were at their peak as the team went inside the TV for training. Kanji stayed behind, watching with Teddie to pick up a few pointers, but something was...off.

For starters, Yu and Yosuke didn’t talk. Didn’t even spare each other a glance, as Yosuke buried himself in the music blaring from his headphones and Yu focused on the training ahead. Chie had a worried, tense look on her face, like she wanted to say something to break the ice, but kept to herself and instead whispered some things to Yukiko.

It kept that way until a shadow manifested in front of them.

“Guys! It’s one shadow! It’s not that tough, but be careful!” Teddie called out, the four already forming into combat.

“Chie, can you get the first strike?” Yu commanded, already putting on his leader-like appearance as he glanced at her. Chie grinned and nodded.  

“Tomoe!” Chie summoned with a battle cry, the Persona quickly attacking it with an ice attack. It was effective, hitting the shadow and leaving it swaying.

“Yosuke! Can you finish it off?” Chie called after him.

Yosuke was staring at his knives before snapping his attention to Chie once her words registered. “R-right!”

Yosuke ran after the shadow, knives in hand, and ready to strike. However, before he even striked, he stumbled forward, allowing the shadow to dodge, and counter him with it’s attack, forcing him to fall.

“Yosuke-kun!” Yukiko cried, already having her Persona out ready to heal.

“Izanagi!” Yu summoned, finishing the shadow off with one blow.

Chie lent out a hand to help Yosuke up as he shook himself off. His face was slightly flush, as he stared at the ground with embarrassment.

“Th-Thanks, partner. I kinda messed up back there, huh?” Yosuke chuckled lightly, probably to ease the mood, as he rubbed the back of his neck. Yu turned around towards him, expressionless.

“Are you feeling fine? Do you need to take a break or something?” Yu asked Yosuke, staring at him unwaveringly. His tone was cold, lacking any sort of concern or friendliness. Yosuke’s face fell, as he stared back at Yu with a hardened expression, the grip on his knives so tight his knuckles turned white.

Chie and Yukiko stood motionless, nervously glancing between the two, their lips parting as if to say something, but stayed speechless. Teddie was staying back, anxiously. The air right now was so brittle, so fragile, it seemed likely to break any moment. If the air didn’t, Kanji certainly was about to if things didn’t change.

Finally, Yosuke spoke. “I’m fine. I just missed, that’s all,” Yosuke said in a calm tone, but Kanji could pick out the anger and flare dripping from his voice.

Yu opened his mouth, but before he could even say anything, Yosuke already started walking away, an annoyed expression plastered on his face. “Kanji, you can switch with me. I’m going to stay in the back with Ted for a bit.”

Kanji stared ahead, glancing at Chie and Yukiko who just lightly shrugged while still harbouring a nervous expression. Yu nodded, silently turning away, putting on his leader mask once again. A hurt expression flashed beneath it, but disappeared before Kanji could even identify it.

Kanji sighed, clenching his fist, the searing pain of his nails digging in his skin not as bad as the frustration he was reeling in. Enough was enough.

 

===

 

“Yu-senpai, did something happen between you and Yosuke-senpai?” Kanji asked, trying to conceal the nerves in his voice. He kept a calm demeanor, even when Yu stared directly at him.

“No, nothing happened.” Yu answered curtly, concealing any ounce of emotion from his voice. Kanji didn’t believe him, even when Yu gave him his typical reassuring smile. It was a poor effort to get him to drop the argument, one Kanji refused to accept.

“Senpai, stop lyin’. You guys have been actin’ all weird ever since the camping trip and you won’t even talk to him,” Kanji retorted, frustration oozing from his voice. “Hell, even Chie-senpai and Yukiko-senpai are worried about you guys. I mean, we’re friends, aren’t we? You guys are partners, right? We can’t be continuin’ like this!”

Yu was taken aback, his smile gone, stunned silent by Kanji’s words. Kanji knew his words might be harsh, but being blunt and forward was all he knew how to get things done. Yu turned his gaze away from him, letting heavy silence fill the air before asking Kanji with a sharp inhale, “Are you mad at Yosuke?”

Kanji looked out with a blank expression, blinking several times, his face scrunched as he had difficulties processing the question at hand. “Me?”

Yu turned towards him, staring at him again, harbouring that expressionless mask again. “Yes. Aren’t you mad at Yosuke?”

Kanji tilted his head, still having trouble keeping up. Wasn’t this about Yu, not himself? “Huh? Why would I be mad at Yosuke-senpai…?”

“The camping trip. What he said about you,” Yu answered, his gaze slipping away the further he talked, frustration written all over his face as clear as day, “about us being “unsafe” with you.”

Kanji’s eyes shot up suddenly as he recalled. “Oh, yeah, right! Well, I mean, it pissed me off and all, but I’m over it. It’s really no big deal, senpai.”

Yu snapped his gaze back at Kanji, eyes searching his like he was trying to pick out any lie in his answer. “No big deal? Kanji, Yosuke acted completely out of line.”

“W-well, I mean, yeah he was bein’ kind of an ass, but honestly senpai, I’ve heard worse thing from worse people,” Kanji answered, but couldn’t help but be a bit taken aback at Yu’s intense tone. “It’s nothin’, honestly.”

“Kanji, you shouldn’t just brush it off so lightly. The way Yosuke acted was unacceptable. That isn’t something you just joke about and forget.” Yu’s mask was slowly slipping, as bitterness seeped through his tone and his hands began visibly trembling.

Kanji settled his gaze on Yu. “Senpai...do you... _want_ me to be mad at Yosuke-senpai?”

Yu snapped his jaw shut, his eyes growing wide as Kanji’s word settled in. He turned utterly silent, making Kanji wishing he could backpedal on his words, but Yu just shook his head.

“No… that’s not what I- I didn’t mean-”  Yu stumbled on his words, for the first time since Kanji had known him. Yu stared at the ground, as he fumbled to form a coherent response.

Kanji knew he’d end up regretting this, but he needed to push on. Take his own advice and be a man for once. “Senpai… what Yosuke-senpai said at the tent and all… Did that bother you…?”

Yu didn’t respond; didn’t even look at him.

“Senpai… you can be honest with me,” Kanji said to him, smiling despite the fact Yu’s eyes didn’t meet his. “You should never be afraid of sayin’ what you feel.”

Yu still refused to look at him, but he heard a half-hearted chuckle as his words were mirrored back at him. Slowly, Yu nodded.

“It did… it’s been bothering me ever since.”

“...Why?” Kanji pressed on, hesitatingly.

Gradually, Yu looked up at him. “I don’t know.”

For the first time Kanji’s known him, Yu never looked more afraid.

“I don’t know Kanji, ever since that day, I’m just… I don’t know how to talk to Yosuke. It’s like I’m afraid of him. I feel like I can only push him away… and I don’t know why.” Yu was visibly shaking, too focused on trying to answer to actually hide it now.

“Afraid of him?” Kanji prompted, with baited breath.

Yu nodded, slowly. “What he said and how he treated you… for liking men.” At the last words, whatever strength Yu had faltered, as he gasped it out, like it was the first time he’s ever took breath. Kanji knew that Yu was keeping face, but if he continued to speak any more, he would break apart.

The gears clicked. It all made sense now.

The realization hit Kanji harder than any punch he’d ever endured. That hollow, fearful feeling that coursed through his veins and halted his every move. Yu was trying his best to hide it, but Kanji knew that feeling all too well enough to recognize it, even from his leader.

Yu was terrified. Terrified of rejection.

Rejection from Yosuke.

Kanji struggled to find the right words, unsure if anything like that even existed. He could only stand beside him in silence, hoping his presence was enough for comfort.

 

 ===

 

The last thing he ever expected to see outside his classroom door waiting for him was Yosuke, arms crossed with a troubled look.

“H-hey, you free for lunch?” Yosuke asked him, eyes not meeting his. He looked restless, like he had been pacing the floor before talking to him.

“Uh, yeah, I guess,” Kanji asked him, his tone painted with surprise. “What’s going on, Yosuke-senpai? Everythin’ alright?” Kanji quickly scanned the area and was shocked to only see him without any of the others around.

“Yeah, it’s just,” Yosuke started, before taking a deep breath. “I need to talk to you. Alone.” His voice was uncharacteristically serious, blowing Kanji a few steps back.  

Kanji couldn’t help but widen his eyes, knowing he looked foolish, but too shocked to care. “O-Okay...”

Yosuke nodded before heading towards the stairs. Kanji was too dumbfounded to realize he was supposed to follow.

  
  
“Here,” Yosuke slid him a fancy looking Junes brand lunch box, still harboring that nervous expression. From the talk that was yet to be had or from Kanji himself, he didn’t really know.

“Uh, thanks, Yosuke-senpai,” Kanji said, trying his earnest to sound polite, but failing to hide his anxiousness. Kanji seemed a bit hesitant, but shrugged, figuring there was no use just sitting around and not eating the damn thing. He took the chopsticks and immediately began digging in.

For a while, the only sound Kanji could hear was his own relentless chewing and the distant mindless chatter from the other students. Yosuke wasn’t even looking his way, staring at his shoes and mindlessly twirling the wires of his headphones. At first he thought this was just Yosuke’s awkward way of trying to “bond” with him, but Kanji knew something was up.

“You didn’t invite me here to just eat, did ya?” Kanji asked after finishing his meal, studying him with an incredulous gaze.

Yosuke sighed heavily, his eyes still glued to the floor. “No.”

“Well, what is it then?” Kanji asked, immediately regretting his forwardness as Yosuke visibly flinched.

Yosuke fiddled with the wires a few more times, before inhaling a deep breath. “I’m… sorry.” He finally turned his gaze upwards, staring at Kanji directly. Kanji couldn’t help but feel a bit taken aback, seeing an unfamiliar look of determination on Yosuke’s face. “I’m sorry for how I acted… back at the camping trip.”

Kanji nervously slipped his gaze away, instinctively scratching the back of his neck. “Ah, it’s no big deal senpai, really…”

“No, it was. I… acted like a huge dick, and I don’t even know why I said it and I’m sorry.” Yosuke said, slightly bowing his head the more he went on. Kanji could pick out the tremble in his voice and the slight shaking of his clenched hands. He felt a bit overwhelmed, unsure how to properly act with his senpai apologizing to _him_.

Kanji stared at Yosuke for a moment’s pause before breathing in, hastily trying to collect his thoughts. “Yosuke-senpai, I really appreciate it… It takes a real man to apologize, and, uh, yeah, thank you…”

Yosuke shot his head up, the nervous expression still ever present, but eased a bit when Kanji flashed him a small, comforting smile.

“I don’t even know why I said what I said, man,” Yosuke sighed, crossing his arms. “I mean, it’s okay if you like other dudes, I’m cool with it! I-I support what you do to another gu-guy! I-I’m cool! You’re cool!”

The more Yosuke rambled, the more red his face became and the more Kanji fought the urge to grab him by the collar and pummel his face in. He settled with a deep sigh, grabbing the ridges of his nose with his two fingers. “For the millionth time, I ain’t like that, Yosuke-senpai...”

Yosuke flinched, immediately picking up on Kanji’s angry tone despite his best efforts to hide it. “R-right. Sorry…”

The uncomfortable silence found it’s way back again, the two just sitting there in a moment’s pause. It wasn’t until Yosuke let out a weak, muffled laugh that Kanji’s attention jolted back to him.

“How do you do it, Kanji?” Yosuke asked him in a small voice.

“Hm? Do what?” Kanji cluelessly parroted, tilting his head curiously.

“How do you deal with people acting like me?” Yosuke quipped, an uneasy laugh escaping his mouth. “I mean, aren’t you terrified of what people say? How people will treat you? I’m surprised you haven’t beaten the crap out of me.”

Kanji shrugged absentmindedly. “Why should I be? I mean, yeah, it sucks an’ all, but I learned from my shadow and Yu-senpai that I just gotta be...honest with myself,” Kanji said, feeling a blush creep at the back of his neck from spouting all this embarrassing nonsense, but continued. “I mean, I have you guys now to support me. I’ve never… really had that before. Friends, I mean. And that’s all I really care about.”

Yosuke stared at him, blinking, then let out a strained chuckle. “Damn, and _I’m_ supposed to be your senpai, huh?”

Kanji smiled, a small one, but the first easy one he’s given all day. Logic and reasoning made him hesitant him to continue, but he fought through to do it anyway. “Yosuke-senpai, you shouldn’t care about what people say either. You’re a cool dude too. A _real_ man. You should just… do what you want. Do what makes you feel happy.”

Yosuke stared at him, before breaking into a weary smile. “When did you get so much smarter than me?”

Kanji’s lips tugged into a smile, before he lightly punched Yosuke’s right shoulder. He feigned a hurt look, rubbing his shoulder dramatically, but the glint in his eyes told him otherwise. Kanji couldn’t keep a long, dragged out sigh from coming out, unsure if it was out of relief or frustration that his two senpai were being incredibly stupid or way too terrified of their own emotions. However, he felt frustrated at himself, unsure of what he could do in this situation, feeling like he was out of place giving them any advice. It turns out figuring _himself_ out was a little terrifying in it’s own regard.

Still…

It was quiet for a moment before Kanji decided to speak again. “You should talk to Yu-senpai.”

Yosuke stared ahead, sighing as he slowly returned his gaze back to the ground, gradually dragging his hands over his hair to the back of his neck, letting it rest there. It was a few seconds before Yosuke, in a barely audible voice, responded,

“I know.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's better than this? Guys being insecure dudes. 
> 
> Kanji is my favorite Persona character and I was leaning towards doing cute more than sad, but I felt this part is important in Yu and Yosuke's relationship. Hopefully I did it enjoyable enough!! 
> 
> Thank you for all your comments and support of this fic!! Each one means so much to me, I didn't think anyone would have any interest in this fic... ;;w; Makes me want to work hard!! I hope I meet your expectations!!
> 
> My next update (Rise) is hopefully soon!! Thank you for reading!!! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡


	4. Artificial Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello! ^p^ 
> 
> Another rare friendship pairing!! >O This chapter is long, I'm sorry....
> 
> Enjoy!!

One last look at herself in the mirror was enough for Rise to know that she was ready.

She glanced up at the clock one last time. 10:30 am, one hour before practice. Right on schedule.

Rise couldn’t help but skip out of her grandmother’s house with a happy beat. Every brush to make her hair even more enticing, every well placed stroke of blush to make her complexion shine, and a dab of sweet perfume that the label _guaranteed_ would turn heads - All her efforts would be worth it to make his eyes on _her_.

Normally, she would never be this happy going to school, especially on a weekend, but today was different. They had all agreed to help out Yosuke with his father’s “emergency Junes situation”, her being the lead headliner. A little part of her was annoyed that, despite her move, she wounded up performing as Risette yet again, but it was mostly snuffed out by the part of her that was actually jumping with excitement to _be_ Risette again. Singing in front of a crowd, seeing their smiling, adoring faces, but most of all, being right next to her newfound friends was something that was sure to make it the performance of a lifetime.

All in all, it wasn’t all too bad. Even moreso, the group’s little band practice was her perfect, intimate opportunity with Yu.

Saying Yu was an amazing man was an understatement. No matter the situation, he was level-headed and composed, both inside and outside the TV. He was selfless and kind, always putting their friends’ needs over his, and his aura was something so calming and soothing, just his presence was enough to ripple through her anxieties or troubles. It was impulsive by now how she would cling to his arm, fixing at him with genuine affection, despite his embarrassment. She’d never thought she would be that lovestruck girl she would see in TV shows, giggling at everything their crush would say and batting their eyelashes, but she’d never thought she would be involved in a serial murder case and helping her friends fight literal monsters.

It was new, but exciting. Everything about him was new and exciting.

Unfortunately, the worst part of wanting Yu’s attention is that _everyone_ seemed to want it. Chie’s cry for a “training partner”, Yukiko’s “secret project” that only he knew, Kanji’s “journey to becoming a man” because Yu was the only man of the group apparently, even the once mysterious “detective prince” was starting to take an interest in him. She knew Yu was the type of person who could never say no, but she also knew what _they_ had was unique. They had a special connection through her Persona, allowing each other to communicate through a medium only they had access to. She knew she had a leg above everyone else. She also knew he was the type of person to show up early, hence her “forgetting” what time the meeting was supposed to start.

She would open the door to the practice room and feign a surprise gasp once he turns around, berating herself for being so forgetful, _yet again_ , and he would reassure her with that gentle voice of his. He would sit next to her, her striking up a conversation about nothing so they can exchange light laughs. Maybe they would practice early to get ahead of the team? Maybe their fingers would brush accidentally when reaching for the same instrument, forcing them to gaze into each other’s eyes, and he’d get lost in hers? They would lean forward, Yu would whisper words of a confession…

Her well constructed plan was immediately crushed when she opened the door and saw bright, messy hair instead of Yu’s sleek, silver locks.

 _Yosuke_ ; she could never mistake him. After all, he was the object of most of Yu’s attention. Nine out of ten times, whenever she would see Yu, there was no doubt Yosuke would be lingering by, practically attached to his hip. Walks to school together, rooftop lunches, always winding up next to each other whenever they were inside the TV. She was no stranger to Yu’s smiles, so polite and sweet, but Yu’s smiles for Yosuke were _different_. It was open, bright, and gentle; everything Yu was not, yet Yosuke was the only one who could unwrap this version of him. She needed Himiko for her connection with him, but Yosuke just needed his smile and Yu could understand every word unsaid.

She would be jealous of Yosuke, if their hesitance didn’t irritate her.

Any sort of touch or physical contact would be accompanied with Yosuke’s outburst, “Sorry, dude! My bad!”, with a scalding red blush seared across their faces. Whenever it seemed like they would get close, they would take a few steps back, eyes darting wherever until they had the courage to look at each other again. Every statement Yosuke said was always ending with “partner”, like he was unsure what partner meant. Yu would just smile and laugh, trying to shake it off, but she knew what every forced sound meant. Their tiptoe dance of each other’s emotion was slow and dreadful.

Thinking so deeply about it made her feel weaker, causing her bright smile to begin to fade, but she regained her composure once she realized the golden opportunity opening before her. She had alone time with _Yosuke_. Maybe she could coax some answers out of him! She also knew how he felt about “Risette”...

Rise wore her idol-like smile, concealing her sinister grin beneath the mask. She could still have her fun after all.

“Hiya, Yosuke-senpai!” Rise cheerfully greeted, making sure to sound the cutest her voice could muster.

Yosuke twirled his head, his eyes immediately widening when he realized who exactly greeted him. “H-huh!? R-Rise?!” Whatever he was holding flew right off as he jolted in surprise, nearly tripping over himself. His face was splashed scarlet red as he desperately tried to regain his composure.

Oh, she is _definitely_ going to have fun.

“I-I’m sorry! Here, I’ll help you,” Rise offered sweetly, bending her knees to ground level while she helped him pick up the papers off the floor.

“S-sorry, you kinda took me for surprise there!” Yosuke embarrassingly explained, squatting down next to her. His eyes were glued to the floor as he hastily tried recovering the sheets, his face becoming more heated as the seconds went on. She couldn’t help but let out a giggle at how easy it was to make her senpai all flustered.

“It’s alright, I should’ve knocked first before bursting in here. That was so rude of me! I won’t tell anyone if you won’t?” Rise winked slyly at him, expecting and thriving on his every reaction as he just wordlessly nodded, his lips floundering in an attempt for a response. He didn’t even seem to notice when she handed his papers back to him.

“What are all these papers for anyways?” Rise asked, noticing the sheets had something that looked like music notes on them.

“O-Oh, it’s, uh, the notes for your song. I printed them out for each possible instruments so whatever we pick, we know exactly what we’re playing,” Yosuke answered, harboring an embarrassed look on his face.

Rise’s eyes widened, surprised at Yosuke’s actions. It was obvious from yesterday, but he must _really_ want this performance to go well. She tilted her head when a thought occurred, putting a finger to her chin. “I thought most of us couldn’t read music notes though? Didn’t Chie-senpai say something like that?”  
  
Yosuke stared at her, blinking a few times expressionlessly, before sighing and slumping forward, his shoulders dragging defeatedly. “I… forgot about that. Ugh, damn it. I paid for all that ink too…”

Rise felt her face breaking into a natural smile, touched by his actions. She always took him for a clumsy, brash guy, but when it came down to it, he really _did_ care about everyone. He was the one who offered a newborn-human Teddie a home, no questions asked. No one really mentioned it, but Yosuke was always looking out for the wellbeing of the team.

...No wonder Yu was so drawn to him.

Rise shook her head and pumped her fists up. “I-It’s okay, senpai! I know the song by heart and you know how to read it, which is already a huge step over everyone! With our efforts combined, we can totally get this to work!”

Yosuke blinked at her and then flashed her a small smile, his cheeks hueing pink. “Th-Thanks, Rise.”

“So…” Rise played with the tips of her fingers together, staring at him with a curious glint. “Now that I do know you _can_ read music notes, what _can_ you play?”

Yosuke quickly turned his head and focused on the room’s corner, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully. “Uh, just a bit of guitar, I guess…”

“You can play guitar, senpai?!” Rise asked excitedly. Despite the headphones that seemed permanently attached to his body, she never took Yosuke for the “music” type.

Yosuke continued, scratching the back of his head nervously, his eyes meeting everywhere but her’s. “N-not that much, just the basics really...”

“Come on, come on! You gotta show me now, senpai!” Rise cheerfully requested, playfully tugging his arm. Even the tips of his ears were turning red now, making her giggle a little at the sight.

“Wh-what, no way! I’m not embarrassing myself in front of an underclassman, especially to Risette!” Yosuke protested, but Rise just sulked.

“Please, Yosuke-senpai? We’re going to be playing together anyways, I’ll hear you one way or another!” Rise cried, pouting her lip out for extra emphasis. Yosuke glanced at her once and sighed, indicating she got her wish.

“A-Alright, fine. But you better not use this for leverage or tell Chie I suck or anything!” Yosuke grumbled as he reached for the guitar. He took a seat with a frown, his face still flushed even as Rise clapped her hands together with glee.

“Don’t worry, senpai! Just pretend I’m not even here!” Rise told him as she quickly settled in a seat in front of him. She politefully settled her hands on her lap and stared at him with eager anticipation. Yosuke took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and began strumming the guitar.

As the first two notes played, Rise instantly recognized it. It was a beginner song, one that she learned in her early days as an idol, but Yosuke seemed to know the gist of it, indicated by the fact he didn’t need any sheets for reference. He stumbled on the notes once or twice, flinching every time he caught himself, but he was _good_ . She could say he was the best out of everyone in the team, but using the other team members as reference would be worthless, as she was pretty sure it was most of their first time picking up an instrument, but it was safe to state that Yosuke was miles ahead of them _._ She couldn’t help but feel a bit relieved, knowing she had someone _else_ who could at least explain to the others what a C-note is.

Yosuke let out a huge breath of relief, signaling he was done, which then Rise stood up from her seat and clapped her hands together, cheerfully.

“That was so _cool,_ Yosuke-senpai!” Rise truthfully complimented, giggling and clapping her hands faster when Yosuke’s blush spreaded tenfold. “You really _do_ know how to play!”

Yosuke stared at his feet, shaking his head bashfully. “N-nah, I messed up some notes, it’s nothing really…”

Rise tilted her head and tapped her chin thoughtfully. “Hm, true, you could use some more practice but,” she playfully tapped Yosuke’s shoulders with her hands. “With our two talents combined, we can turn this group into a _real_ band! It’ll be a performance of a lifetime!”

Yosuke looked up at her and smiled. “Heh, you really know how to give a pep talk, huh?”

Rise blinked and chuckled. “You need that in the idol industry, but I’m being honest, Yosuke-senpai,” she fixed her eyes on him, a warm smile forming naturally. “You really do have talent. And I’m _sure_ we can do this. Your dad will be thanking you ‘till next year once he hears what we can do.”

Yosuke’s shoulders visibly relaxed, a flash of relief shown on his face. “Thank you, Rise. I… Honestly, I couldn’t do this without you. It’s pretty crazy that I wounded up meeting one of my favorite idols in a town like this.”

Rise laughed hollowly. “I think “crazy” doesn’t begin to describe the situation we’re in…”

“You got that right…” Yosuke agreed, crossing his arms. He stared at her for a moment before asking, “Say, why _are_ you here early anyways?”

Rise flinched a bit, twiddling her index fingers together and smiling to hide her nerves “O-oh, um, well, I take my idol job seriously and I always show up early to practice!”

“A whole _hour_ early?”

“I take my job _very_ seriously.”

Yosuke shook his head and, with a snicker, asked her, “It’s because of Yu, isn’t it?”

Rise guiltily looked over to him. “What, was I not being subtle enough?”

“No, no, I understand,” Yosuke quipped, rubbing the back of his neck uneasily. “I mean, normally he would be here early, but he mentioned something about wanting to cook for Nanako-chan before he went out.”

“Aw, he’s so thoughtful!” Rise dreamily sighed. With a wide grin, she added, “No wonder _you’re_ his partner!”

Yosuke looked at her with a disbelieving gaze. “Huh…?”

“Well, you’re both so kind, and talented, and looking out for others, that’s why you two are the perfect match!” Rise bubbly grinned, but it slowly dimmed when she realized that Yosuke wasn’t returning it. In fact, he looked kind of… sullen.

“I-I appreciate the compliments, but,” Yosuke returned to rubbing the back of his neck again, this time not meeting Rise’s eyes. “I’m not great like Yu is.”

Rise blinked, a forced laugh escaping her mouth as she softly tapped Yosuke’s shoulder. “Oh, come on, Yosuke-senpai, stop beating yourself up like that! You know that’s not true!”

“I mean it kinda is though…” Yosuke retorted, making Rise fully stop. “Yu deserves a partner better than me, anyways,” he chuckled, too lightheartedly for that statement.

“Better than you…?” Rise parroted, frowning, not liking where Yosuke was going with this.

“Yeah, he probably thinks I’m being too annoying or clingy; he’d much rather have a girl be by his side. One that doesn’t screw up most of the time,” At the last statement, his words drifted, like he was recalling something from before, but Yosuke was still smiling, not wavering once, like he had full belief in every statement he uttered.

Rise was struck speechless, the only thing audible coming out was, “Yosuke-senpai…”

“Ah crap, s-sorry Rise, kinda brought down the mood a bit there, didn’t I, heh?” Yosuke chuckled and gave her his usual grin and wink. It was far more strained and forced than she was accustomed to though.

Rise stared at him, feeling the seconds pass by but her body grew frozen. Her lips parted, but nothing came out, her thoughts and emotions too scrambled for something comprehensible. Did Yosuke really think all of that? After all that time with him? Did he not see how he looked at him? Was that his truth?

“H-Hey, Rise, are you okay?” She heard Yosuke call out to her, but an anger began to build up within her, clouding her senses. When he touched her shoulder, she finally came to.

Something inside her snapped. She thought she felt true fury when her shadow spouted out all that nonsense about her, in front of strangers no less, claiming stuff that she so earnestly denied. Somehow, it didn’t compare to how she felt now. She felt her composure slipping, as the anger she tried so hard to swallow was rising on her throat.

“Yosuke-senpai, do you think all of that is true…?” Rise muttered, darkly.

Yosuke snapped his attention back to her, staring at her worriedly. “H-huh…?”

“Do you honestly think all of that is true? That Yu-senpai deserves someone better? That he thinks you’re annoying and clingy and you’re not as good?” Rise felt herself involuntarily shaking, her voice rising the more frustrated she felt. She finally gathered her courage, staring straight at him, full noticing how he flinched back a bit. “How can you say all that?! That’s not fair to _you_ or to Yu-senpai!”  

Yosuke’s mouth floundered, unable to give her a coherent response. “R-Rise…”

“Senpai, you know Yu-senpai better than anyone,” Rise’s gaze slipped away from him, her voice cracked and caught up in her throat. “Better than me. You know he doesn’t think of you like that. Even when you messed up, even if you think of yourself like that, you’re still _his_ partner. And he _chose_ you to be his partner.”

Yosuke stayed silent, the room remaining eerily still for a moment or two until Rise finally inhaled a breath slowly, recomposing herself as she wiped her hands on her skirt. She looked at him with a far gentler expression, and began to speak with a relaxed, calming tone. “Senpai, you’re not Yu-senpai and you never will be. But, why is that a bad thing? You’re caring, and smart, and funny. You’re _you_. And I think Yu-senpai likes you because of that.”

Yosuke blinked at her surprisingly. “Rise…”

“...That’s why you’re his partner.” She added, giving him a genuine smile, feeling her lips lifting upward naturally. She regretted her previous fit of anger, wishing she can could’ve said all of that in a more graceful manner, but knew her feelings reached Yosuke from his less strained expression. She gently touched his hand with one of hers, still smiling. Yosuke stared at it, his face unreadable for the first time.

“Yosuke-senpai, you really are amazing, even if you don’t think so. I wish you could be a bit more confident in yourself. However,” Yosuke finally looked up at her with a puzzled look, ”If you ever think of yourself like that again, I’ll personally kick your ass.” Rise stated, her jarringly serious tone blowing him back a bit.

“Damn, Rise, you can be pretty brutal when you’re angry,” Yosuke quipped with an uneasy laugh and a lopsided grin.

Rise returned the gesture with a wink and a giggle. “You haven’t seen _all_ of me yet, senpai!” They both exchanged heartfelt laughs, signaling that some of the easy atmosphere crawled it’s way back.

She now understood all of Yosuke’s hestiance, all of his backtracking. Yosuke thought of Yu so highly, when he wouldn’t even consider himself worthy of praise. She understood that feeling all too well, more than she was willing to admit. Yu was practically in Yosuke’s grip, they were nearly together, but they were being far too careful with their feelings. Maybe it would be up to her to bring them closer? She could hardly contain herself.

“You should act soon, Yosuke-senpai, before it’s too late,” Rise suddenly told him in a more serious tone than she was accustomed to, surprising both of them as Yosuke blinked at her puzzlingly.

“Huh? What are you talking about?” Yosuke tilted his head, one of his brows lifted.

“You never know, if you keep acting all hesitant and think of yourself not good enough for him, somebody might just steal your partner from you one day!” Rise winked at him, her face forming a smirk.

“Steal from me…?” Yosuke echoed, blinking three more times. Rise just nodded, keeping her cunning expression even when he looked dazed.

Yosuke was fixed at her for a second before his face morphed into something more serious. “Rise, do you…are you...”

“Damn it, Ted, quit ogling every girl you see in the hallway! You’re makin’ _me_ look stupid too!” A loud, familiar voice was heard as the door slid open, revealing both an angry Kanji and a tearful Teddie.

“I can’t help it! I see a bear-tiful girl and I just swoon! She would’ve said yes too if you didn’t pull on my ear all hard and rude-like!” Teddie rubbed his ear sorrowfully to ease his “wound”, tears threatening to fall.

“Yeah, yeah, you little- Uh, whoa, what are you two doing here so early?” Kanji finally acknowledged them as he glanced at them with wide eyes. Teddie looked equally shocked as his tears magically dissolved.

“Y-Yosuke… Were you scoring with Rise-chan?! That’s not fair, _we_ were supposed to be scoring!” Teddie cried out dramatically, putting an arm over his eyes in agony.

“No we weren’t, you stupid bear!” Yosuke shouted, glaring at him angrily.

“B-but this is a classroom! You can’t be doin’ that kinda stuff in here!” Kanji’s eyes darted around, his face fully flushed.

Yosuke sighed, pinching the bridges of his nose in frustration. “Didn’t you just hear me? I said-”

“Hm, maybe we were…” Rise side-eyed Yosuke with a sly smirk, biting her lower lip to suppress a giggle.

“R-Rise!” Both Kanji and Yosuke shouted simultaneously, Rise not flinching an inch, fully anticipating their reactions.

“Oh, relax, Moronji, I was just kidding!” Rise sighed, slapping Kanji’s shoulder. “How dare you think I would do something so indecent anyways!”

Kanji glared, clenching his fist like he was ready to fight back, but then the door slipped open again, as Yu, Chie, Naoto, and Yukiko entered, looking up at them with shocked expressions.

“Wh-what?! How did we get here after Yosuke and Kanji-kun?!” Chie cried out in surprise.

“Sensei! Kanji pulled on my ear, everyone yelled at me, and Yosuke was scoring with Rise-chan without me!” Teddie sobbed, throwing himself in Yu’s arms, as all four of them looked at Yosuke with blown-wide eyes.

“What the?! Yosuke…!” Chie angrily started, muttering his name in between clenched teeth. She looked ready to obliterate him, had he not said anything to refute it.

Yosuke waved his hands around, a bright red searing through his cheeks, combined from both embarrassment and anger, no doubt. “N-Nothing happened! Damn it, Teddie, I’m gonna stuff you into your own bear hide if you don’t stop talking!”

Teddie hid behind Yu, still wailing as the two continued their bickering until Rise decided to speak out.

“Yosuke and I were just going over the song we’re going to perform. Junes’ reputation, as well as his own, lies on Risette’s shoulder, y’know?” Rise smoothly explained, everyone nodding, taking her word for it, but she mentally noted that Yu in particular looked more relieved than anything. She hid her mischievous grin with an energetic cheer.

“Alright! So I’m on vocals and Yosuke is on guitar, did we all settle on our instruments?”

Teddie jumped up and down childishly. “Oh, oh! Teddie here is on tamborine! I dig it’s funky tunes!”

Yukiko nodded and smiled. “I think I’m getting good at the saxophone. I made about two good sounds come out of it yesterday!”

Chie gave her a thumbs up gesture alongside a huge grin. “I’m getting the hang of this trumpet, I’m sure to be good at _least_ before the big day!”

“I asked my grandpapa more tips on the piano, and although difficult, it does seem plausible.” Naoto nodded at her.

“Do I really gotta play the drums…?” Kanji asked in a crushed tone, already dreading the answer.

“Yes, you do,” Rise reiterated with a stern look despite Kanji’s angry glare. She twirled around happily to Yu. “What about you, senpai?”

“I’m still not that confident in my skill, but I read some books on some starter points on guitars and I’m hoping I get the gist of it down.” Yu said, already harboring that planning, leader-like expression.

“No worries, senpai! I’m pretty sure you’ll be amazing no matter what you do!” Rise giggled and winked at him, as Yu returned a small, embarrassed smile at her.

Chie shook her head. “That girl never quits does she…?” She muttered under her breath, loud enough for Rise to ignore and Yukiko and Kanji to snort in agreement.

“Okay, let’s practice with our instruments for a bit, then in a few minutes we’ll practice the song together!” Rise cheered, clapping her hands together to get everyone riled up. It was effective as everyone nodded and headed to their respective instruments. As Rise was gathering her lyrics, she caught Yosuke heading towards Yu out of the corner of her eye.

“Hey, partner,” Yosuke called out to him, gently tapping on his shoulder. “You know, I could help you with some of the basics.”

Yu titled his head slightly and quirked a brow at him. “You know how to play guitar?”

Yosuke nodded, scratching his now colored cheeks bashfully. “Not a whole lot, but enough to at least help.”

“You sure you know _enough_ to teach me?” Yu asked him as his mouth tugged into an amused smirk.

Yosuke let out a dramatic huff and punched his shoulder jokingly. “I know at least more than _you_ do, ass.”

“Alright, alright. Yes, I would like that _very_ much, thank you, oh wise guitar master,” Yu put his hands up in a surrendering manner, chuckling lightly that only grew in volume when Yosuke stuck his tongue out at him teasingly. Yosuke draped his arm around Yu’s shoulder, eventually laughing alongside him and settling them into a nearby desk with their guitars.

Rise fully anticipated Yosuke to notice their closeness and then retreat the gesture, embarrassingly take back his touch, blabbering some kind of poor excuse, and try going on as normal. She could already feel her eyes preparing to roll, annoyance in her throat she would try to swallow.

But Yosuke _didn’t_ withdraw. If there was any distance between them, Yosuke closed it, scooting his chair to be right next to Yu. Their shoulders were touching, definitely noticed by Yu as he stared at the gesture for a second, a pink hue creeping up on his cheeks, instantly snapping his attention back to Yosuke when he whispered something to him. It was inaudible to her, but it must have been something funny, since Yu was laughing and Yosuke was grinning widely. Yosuke put his attention back to the music sheets, but Yu was staring at him, smiling. It was that small, warm smile that only Yosuke could muster out of him.  

It wasn’t until she heard the inadequate bleat of a trumpet that she realized she had been staring the whole time, her feet grounded as the scene played before her.

Rise expected to feel envy, maybe sadness, but she didn’t. She couldn’t. She could only gaze at them with with a fond smile of her own that spread across her lips, the warmth that the two emitted, spreading and infecting her entire being.

 

===

 

Between her second and third vocal practice, she felt a large presence coming near her, not even surprised when she saw Kanji settling next to her.

“So what were you and Yosuke-senpai _really_ doin’?” Kanji asked, studying her with an incredulous gaze.

“Hm? I already told you, it was nothing!” Rise answered him in a sugary voice, smiling a broad grin, but knew it was a failed effort against him. He was one of those rare exceptions who thought very little of her celebrity status. Something she was grateful for, yet a little annoyed.

Kanji lifted a brow, Rise knowing full well he saw right through her act. Instead of arguing though, he let out a noise that sounded like a defeated sigh. “Right… What, Yu-senpai ain’t enough for ya?”

“Oh, Kanji,” Rise started in a sing-song voice. “Don’t you like to play games?”

Kanji’s head tilted, his face scrunched, telling her he already had difficulties processing her hypothetical question. “Huh? Games?”

“Isn’t it more fun when _both_ players are aware they’re playing the same game? That you _both_ put all your effort going for the same prize?” Rise continued, even when Kanji’s face morphed into something more lost and confused.

“So, what, were you and Yosuke-senpai playin’ a game or something?”

“Even if you know you’ll lose,” Rise kept going, feeling her smile, despite her best efforts, slowly wanning. “You still want the other player to win. But, you want them to work for it because the prize is _so_ worth it.” She glanced over at Yosuke, his usual, dorky-like grin instantly won over Yu as he returned it with something more docile, yet open. That soft pink hue that blossomed over his cheeks, his eyes so filled with affection for him, how carefree and open his laugh is; gestures that were reserved for Yosuke, and only Yosuke. She’s always known that he would never give her _that_ affection, not in the way she yearns for. She’s always known that, in the end, she would come out the loser in this game.

And yet…

“What’s the point of a playin’ a game if you’re just gonna lose anyways? Shouldn’ you just give up or somethin’?” Kanji asked, scratching the back of his head with a stern expression.

A little giggle easily escaped her mouth as Rise winked at him, a cunning smile playing on her lips as she answered him,

“I already told you; it’s not about winning, it’s about having fun!”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (the real rare friendship pairing was Kanji/Rise lol) 
> 
> Rise/Yu is my fiance's favorite couple with Yu tbh but I think Yosuke/Rise is a rare friendship, or at least I think so haha I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY ONLY HAVE ONE DUO DANCE TOGETHER..... 
> 
> I love Rise, she's one of my favorite Lovers Arcana girls, and the fact her Persona can navigate, actually fight, AND ACT AS A LOUD STEREO, made me really nervous writing her. I hope I did it well!! I loved her in Dancing All Night. 
> 
> I can't stress enough how much your comments mean so much to me... tbh I thought about dropping this fic a couple of times but reading your comments actually made me tear up :'> I don't deserve any of it but thank you!! ;A; 
> 
> My next chapter (Teddie) will hopefully be soon!! I'm only halfway there (halfway there)!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


	5. Smiling to Tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Hello!! ^p^
> 
> me, before: My Rise chapter was pretty long, I'm not gonna write long ones like THAT anymore lol  
> me, now: So that was a fucking lie
> 
> Enjoy!!

On any normal Sunday, Teddie and Nanako would be watching their favorite show, Love Line, all day until either one of them fell asleep, or Dojima kicked him out. Unfortunately, the hospital wasn’t allowing visitors today. Instead, he found himself inside the TV with the others, within Naoto’s lab again, training for the fourth day in a row.

“I’m going to check the chest up ahead, okay? You guys stay back,” Yu issued out, already walking towards the chest.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Chie hissed under her breath. “Augh, damn it! I think I pulled a muscle in that last fight…” she said, rubbing the sore spot with one of her hands, the other wiping the excess sweat dripping from her forehead.

“Ch-Chie… Are you okay?” Yukiko asked her in between exasperated breaths.

“Chie-senpai, you should rest for a bit. You’re too exhausted and you won’t be able to use your Persona if you keep this up!” Rise warned, her voice echoing through their thoughts.

“Senpai, switch with me. I can go for a couple more rounds,” Kanji suggested, rolling his neck and loosening his shoulders, already preparing for the fight.

Chie shook her head weakly. “N-No, Kanji-kun. You already went all day yesterday and the day before that. If anything, you need rest the most!”

Kanji’s gaze slipped to the ground, wincing at the truth of Chie’s words. “B-But…”

Naoto stared out at the distance and let out a long sigh. “How can Yu-senpai keep going? He hasn’t sat out once and he keeps fighting like normal, acting like he’s fine…”

But Teddie knew he  _ wasn’t _ .

Teddie has followed Yu from the very beginning, ever since he first acquired his Persona. Right off the bat, Yu had always harboured an unshakable act of confidence and each move he executed was strategized, and focused hard as stone. Even in the midst of chaos, Yu kept a calm composure and always checked the well-being of the team. He was, simply put, a natural leader; someone everyone can rely on. Teddie always admired him for that.

This Yu was different. His skin was remarkably paler, his steps were wavering. Everything about him, from his shoulders to his intense gaze, was on edge, like he was holding himself together with every ounce of strength he had, or he would snap. Not once did he look at his teammates’ eyes, only keeping himself locked on the way forward. It wasn’t until everyone was at the brink of exhaustion, muscles screaming, that Yu would give the command for everyone to return home.

Teddie asked himself “why?” whenever he would see him like this, but everyone knew why. The answer was confined in her hospital room, strapped to IV’s and breathing tubes.

Kanji clenched and unclenched his fists a couple of times, struggling to keep himself in check, before finally asking, “Sh-Should we tell Yu-senpai that we need to head back…?”

Nobody looked at each other as Kanji’s word rang out, the answer everyone agreed on so tangible and waiting. After a brief silence however, Chie shook her head.

“N-No, we can keep going… We have to… For Yu-kun’s sake…”

Everyone nodded, their shaking bodies betraying their mutual agreement. Teddie was mentally pumping himself up, riling Kintoki-Douji up to keep fighting, until he heard a gruntled noise from Yosuke.

“Wait here, guys.” Yosuke said, already heading towards Yu.

“Y-Yosuke-kun…?” Yukiko’s eyes widened in surprise, but she didn’t make an attempt to stop him.

“I didn’t think he was listenin’. His headphones are always playin’ that pop music crap,” Kanji muttered under his breath.

Everyone took Yosuke’s suggestion, staying back and taking the moment to catch their breaths. Yosuke was a ways ahead of them, inaudible to most of the team, but Teddie was able to hear every word, thanks to his adorable, reliable bear ears.

“Partner, we should call it a day,” Yosuke told him in a stern tone.

“We’re not done yet,” Yu quickly rebutted. “Rise told us there were more treasure chests here and we need all the items we can get.”

“What good are treasure chests if we’re all too tired to find them?” Yosuke’s voice picked up a bit, before catching himself. “I can tell you’re exhausted too.”

“I’m not…”

“You haven’t used Izanagi or  _ any _ of your other Personas. You’re using a lighter sword than the new one you just bought, and yet you can barely even hold that one up.” In a hushed whisper, he added, “Don’t lie to me…”

It was absolutely silent for a brief moment. Finally, Teddie heard Yu’s defeated grunt and footsteps heading towards them. Teddie quickly retreated his attention back to the group, acting like he didn’t just eavesdrop.

“Let’s end it here for today, guys.” Yu told everyone, clearly avoiding looking directly at any of them.

“A-Are you sure, Yu-kun?” Chie asked, unable to mask her eagerness to finally leave.

Yu nodded. “Yeah, let’s head home.”

Teddie picked out everyone letting out a sigh of relief.

The exit out of the TV was awkward to say the least. No one spoke a word, and as they walked out, the dreaded silence brought Teddie back to the dark days, when he was utterly alone. The tension hung between them like the thick, persistent fog that pervaded the TV world. As they continued forward, Teddie would occasionally glance up at Yu, hoping he’d break them out of their torment, yet his expression remained focused, and unreadable.

“Great work, everyone. Good night,” Rise cheerfully said, flashing them a huge smile before leaving. Teddie knew she was trying to keep everyone in high spirits despite the mood.

Kanji and Naoto nodded at them, following Rise out. Chie glanced at her shoes before turning to Yu with a gentle expression.

“Yu-kun… Text us if you want us to meet up tomorrow, okay? We’ll be ready,” Chie told him, looking up at his eyes, despite them being staunchly turned away.

“I will… Thanks, Chie.” Yu finally looked up and gave her a small, forced smile.

Chie nodded and left alongside Yukiko. Teddie was ready to follow up after them until he felt Yosuke’s hand on his costume.

“Wait, Ted. I’m going to Yu’s house with him.”

Teddie turned towards him, staring at him bewilderingly. “Huh? Will you be late tonight?”

Yosuke shook his head. “I won’t be back tonight.”

“You won’t? But…” Teddie felt himself frowning, already dreading sleeping alone.

“Hey,” Yosuke patted his head, wearing a comforting smile. “I’ll be back tomorrow, don’t worry.”

Teddie smiled back, nodding in agreement. He knew that whatever Yosuke was planning was for the best. As much as Teddie didn’t want to admit it, Yosuke was clever, especially in terms of his sensei.

Teddie walked towards the exit as Yosuke turned around to head back towards Yu, but before he left, Teddie lingered by, eavesdropping once again.

“Hey, partner,” Yosuke started. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I… I guess you were right, I’m a bit tired.” Yu told him with a hollow little laugh.

Yosuke chuckled softly. “Come on, let’s go home and crash. I’ll pick us up something from the quick meals aisle and borrow your spare futon.”

“Huh…? You’re not heading home with Teddie?”

“N-Nah, he wanted to spend time with Kanji tonight or something like that. I never know what’s going on in that bear’s head.”

Teddie quietly scoffed, making note to demand a bigger topsicle allowance for even suggesting he would sleep alone with Kanji.

“Besides…” Yosuke’s voice became a murmur. “I don’t you want to go home alone tonight.”

At that, Teddie was able to pick up Yu’s hitched breath. Nothing else was said, but he knew Yu was nodding in agreement. Teddie quickly left before they caught him, smiling to himself.

===

 

As Teddie stepped out of the hospital, he realized that he’d spent his whole Monday with Nanako, alone and uninterrupted.  

Teddie glanced at his phone. 8:00 pm, and no new texts.

Relief rippled through his body, nearly crying tears of joy that Yu didn’t ask everybody to meet up and go inside the TV for another training session. That was quickly swept away with a wave of unease, realizing that neither Yu  _ or _ Yosuke had texted him. He was expecting an angry text from Yosuke demanding the state his room was in. Maybe Yosuke was already home? Teddie picked up his pace a bit as he made his way back.

Before entering the house, his phone vibrated, his heart nearly leaping out of his chest as he flipped it open with record speed. Some of his anxiety was put to ease when he read Yosuke’s name on the screen.

_ >ted i wont be home today ether. pls tell mom. also can u pls cover my shft tmrow i promse ill make it up w/ extra tpsicles _

Teddie’s face drooped in despair as he closed the phone with a miserable sigh. With his spirits crushed, he slid open the door and was greeted by an empty house. Yosuke’s parents were never home, but it only made his crippling loneliness even worse. He retreated to Yosuke’s room and collapsed on his bed, smothering himself in Yosuke’s pillows. Yosuke’s smell, though horrible and unfeminine, reminded him he wasn’t inside the TV, alone, anymore. He was here. He was home.

He eventually fell asleep, thinking of Nanako’s and Yu’s smile, things that seemed so distant now.

===

 

Before covering Yosuke’s afternoon shift, Teddie made a quick detour to Yasogami High, knowing full well that the principal left early for his patrol, granting him the opportunity to sneak onto school grounds. Teddie searched, using his keen bear nose and bear eyes to pick out any traces of Yosuke or Yu but was saddened when he didn’t spot any. After flirting with some of the lovely girls to pick his spirits up a bit, he immediately rushed over to the stairs when his vision caught the sight of bright green and smooth red.

“Chie-chan! Yuki-chan!” Teddie leapt towards them with open arms, but was met with a forceful foot to his gut.

“Wh-What the?! Teddie! Don’t scare us like that, sheesh!” Chie yelled at him, smoothing out her skirt to regain her composure.

“I-I’m beary sorry,” Teddie managed to say once the air returned to his lungs. “I just wanted to know if you guys have seen Yosuke or Sensei. Yosuke didn’t come home last night and I’m working his shift today too…”

“W-Wait, Teddie, you haven’t seen Yosuke-kun or Yu-kun either?” Yukiko gasped out in surprise, her eyes blown wide open.

Teddie shook his head. Both girls exchanged worried looks, as his stomach dropped, already dreading the answer they were about to give.

“They weren’t in class yesterday or today either…” Chie sighed, burying her hands inside her front pocket. “I mean, I expect Yosuke to skip class, but not Yu-kun. I thought they might’ve been sick or something…”

“This is so unlike Sensei…” Teddie said with a deep frown. Everything that has happened lately has been “unsensei-like”.

Chie gasped abruptly. “Y-You don’t think they went inside the TV by themselves, do you…!?”

Yukiko immediately shook her head with a stern expression. “No, I don’t think Yu-kun or Yosuke-kun would do anything  _ that  _ stupid. Besides, Rise-chan would’ve told us if she felt anything wrong inside the TV.” Despite her look, her voice was calming and reassuring, helping to smother out any of Teddie’s or Chie’s growing concerns.

“Y-You’re right, Yukiko. We should trust them. Yu-kun is our leader and Yosuke is  _ his _ partner,” Chie gave her a mischievous grin with Yukiko covering her mouth, unable to hide her own growing smile or the giggle that escaped.

“So, we shouldn’t do anything?” Teddie asked, both girls shaking their heads.

“No, let’s leave them be. Yu-kun… probably needs his rest, that’s all,” Chie told him with a small smile, tapping his shoulder with one hand.

Yukiko glanced at her phone and gasped. “I’m sorry, I have to get going. I have to help out at the Inn today.”

“I’ll go with you, Yukiko. See ya, Teddie!” Chie waved at him as both girls walked down the stairs.

Teddie waved back, the smile he gave unable to lift the sinking feeling in his stomach. He headed to Junes for work, trying his best to forget about the lingering loneliness that was followed him.

 

===

 

Despite exhaustion creeping up his body from working two late night shifts in a row, Teddie was still determined to visit Nanako at the hospital today. The facility had extended visitor hours on Wednesdays, and Teddie wanted her to see the new Featherman manga he bought with his newly acquired bonus.

Before entering through the sliding doors, Teddie glanced at his phone one last time. Neither Yu nor Yosuke texted him back today either. He shut the phone down with a frown, picking his smile back up when he merrily hopped his way towards Nanako’s room.

On his way down the halls, he was startled by two familiar figures; a short cutie and a tall non-cutie.

“Kanji! Nao-chan! What’re you two doing here?” Teddie asked, then immediately gasped. “C-Could it be… Kanji is scoring with Nao-chan?!”

Kanji blinked, his face transforming from processing to flustered in a matter of seconds as he grabbed Teddie by the collar. “Wh-What did you just say, you little punk!?”

“W-Wah! Pl-Please, don’t hit me! I’m beary delicate!” Teddie cried, wailing his arms in an attempt to break free from his monstrous grip.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Naoto scoffed at him. “We just came to visit Dojima-san and Nanako-chan. We both happened to meet each other on the way over here and are heading home together.”

“Oh-ho, I see!” Teddie nodded, smirking and winking at Kanji, who’s cheeks continued to burn an even deeper shade of red. “Are Nana-chan and Dojima-san doing okay?”

Naoto nodded. “Dojima-san is recovering. Slowly, but still recovering. Nanako-chan is… stable. At least, that’s what the nurses tell us.” Naoto’s usual cool composure actually cracked for once, as Teddie was able to pick up her dimming tone when she talked about Nanako.

“H-Hey, don’t act all sad like that!” Kanji immediately turned towards her, waving his hands frantically in an attempt to be reassuring. “She actually smiled and talked in full sentences when I gave her those stuffed dolls! She’s doin’ better!”

Naoto looked up at him, her lips drifting into a small smile. “You’re right, Kanji-kun. She’s getting better and she will make a full recovery, I’m sure of it.”

Kanji nodded and smiled back at her before turning his attention back to Teddie. “Say, Ted… Have you heard from, uh, Yosuke-senpai or Yu-senpai? We haven’t seen them in forever it seems…”

Teddie’s chest tightened as he felt that sinking feeling resurfacing again. “No… I haven’t seen them since the last time we went inside the TV. They haven’t even texted me back…”

Kanji’s lips pursed. “Augh, damn it… Yeah, Chie-senpai and Yukiko-senpai told us they haven’t been at class, and it’s really been buggin’ me. Yu-senpai hasn’t even texted us to meet at the TV for trainin’ again after doing it for so long.”

“I know Yu-senpai has been acting weird, but we mustn't be too hasty. Things are… delicate now,” Naoto gazed off toward the corner of the room. “I can’t say I’m not confused though. Yu-senpai has made no attempt to even visit Dojima-san or Nanako-chan… I’ve checked the visitor’s sign-in clipboard each time, and Yu-senpai’s name is only there from when we initially dropped her off after we rescued her from...” Naoto immediately snapped her jaw shut, the lingering words already understood by the two.

Teddie stared at the floor, fighting back the tears threatening to escape. He knew exactly why. He knew the feeling that Yu was trying to avoid every time he opened the door and saw Nanako’s fragile form, battling with herself to even smile back at him. He felt the grim reminder of how late they were, despite trying so very hard. Every possible bad outcome that flashed through his head, he knew all of it too well. “Sensei…”

Kanji grunted and angrily kicked at the air. “Damn it, why did things have to turn out this way…?”

===

 

After writing a note that he was sure Yosuke’s parents would understand, Teddie re-evaluated his backpack one more time to make sure he got all his belongings; extra clothes, Yosuke’s clothes, a toothbrush, and Yosuke’s magazines that had cute girls in it. Although he was saddened by the fact he would have to miss out on his Thursday topsicle binge, he was sure of his decision to go over to Yu’s house. A bear can take only so many unread texts and missed calls before getting worried sick. Teddie strapped the backpack over his shoulder, gathered his costume together, left his note on the table, and locked the place up just like Yosuke taught him. 

His costume was heavy and nearly covered his vision, but thankfully Yu’s place wasn’t too far. He remembered the road to his house well enough to navigate without a map, thanks to his many visits to see Nanako. After a few minutes of careful walking, Teddie knew he’d arrived as his nose picked up the familiar scent.

Teddie settled the costume on his feet and knocked on the door lightly. While waiting, he glanced to the side, his heart dropping when he saw the once green garden barren. Nanako always told him she loved planting seeds and watching the plants grow with her big bro…

Teddie shook his head and realized no one had answered yet. With a scowl, Teddie opted for a more direct approach.

“Sensei! Yosuke! It’s me, Teddie! I’m outside! Hurry up, it’s cold!” Teddie yelled over the loud hammering of his fists against the door. When his hand started hurting, the door finally slid open, revealing an angry-looking Yosuke.

“T-Teddie?! What are you doing here?!” Yosuke shouted, grabbing his wrist to make him stop his knocking.

Teddie squirmed his wrist free, giving him the angriest face he could muster out of himself. “I should be the one acting all mad and stuff! You haven’t answered any of my texts or came home! I was actually worried about you, y’know?!”

Yosuke flinched at Teddie’s furious tone, his gaze slipping downwards, with his expression hinting at his guilt. “I-I’m sorry, Ted. I know I said I would be back home, but things just got a little… I’m sorry, I just lost track of time.”

_ For two whole days? _ , Teddie thought to himself. “Is everything okay, Yosuke? What about Sensei?”

“Yeah, everything’s o-” Yosuke started but suddenly began shivering, bundling his shoulders together as the cold wind crept through the doorway. “Shit, it’s cold out. Come inside, Ted. I know you’re not leaving.” He glanced at the backpack with an amused smirk.

Teddie picked up his costume with speed, following right behind Yosuke and letting the warmth settle in his skin. His nose immediately picked up the heavy scent of cleaning supplies, almost similar to the smell of Junes’ after a long closing shift. He could hardly pick out the warm smell of Nanako or Dojima’s awful cigarettes. Glancing around, everything looked cleaner, but… out of place. Almost like someone just cleaned up the entire house. Picking out the same cleaner smell from Yosuke’s sleeves, he understood why.

“Sorry again, Ted,” Yosuke said, his voice snapping Teddie out of his inspection. “I’ve been… busy. I kinda forgot all about my phone.” Yosuke flipped it up, flinching at the vibrations that followed one after the other. “Shit, Chie is going to kill me…Or Rise, for that matter.”

“It’s okay, Yosuke… You still owe me all those topsicles though! I already ate the ones we had as comfort food!” Teddie joked with a cheerful grin.

Yosuke blinked then laughed. “Yeah, yeah, I will, okay?”

“Yosuke?” A distant, familiar voice could be heard coming down the stairs. Once Yu’s form was visible, his eyes widened when he spotted him. “Teddie?”

Teddie leapt to him, arms circling around his waist as he wept for joy. “Sensei! Oh my gosh, Sensei, it’s you! I missed you  _ so _ much!”

From Yu’s stiff frame, Teddie could tell his presence took him by surprise, but his edges immediately soften as he returned Teddie’s hug. “I missed you too, Teddie.”

Teddie looked up at Yu’s face, tears still pouring as he smiled down at him. The color on his face had returned, a healthy glow emitting from him, as Teddie noticed he’d regained his strength. Yu’s smiles were still not as warm as the one he came to know, but it was still a  _ smile _ . The joy that blossomed from Teddie’s chest was indescribable, as he wept thick tears that stained Yu’s sweater.

“Geez, knock it off, Ted! You’re getting snot all over him!” Yosuke yanked Teddie by the back of his collar, pulling harder when Teddie tried to wiggle back to Yu.

“I-I’m sorry, I was just so worried about you guys…” Teddie said after Yosuke let him go, wiping any excess tears off with his sleeve. “I haven’t seen you guys in forever…”

Yu rubbed Teddie’s hair. “I’m sorry, Teddie. We can talk some more, but you’re probably hungry, huh?”

Teddie opened his mouth, ready to answer, but the grumbling of his stomach already did that for him. Yu let out small snicker, while Yosuke rolled his eyes as they headed to the kitchen together. Teddie lept joyously into the living room, settling himself snugly under the kotatsu.

  
Teddie immediately dug into the hot noodles the two brewed up for him, nearly crying tears of joy upon tasting Yu’s food again. In between his third bowl, a thought suddenly popped in Teddie’s head, making him snap to attention. 

“Oh, that’s right! Yuki-chan wanted me to give you guys the notes she took from class… But I forgot them at home…”

“It’s okay, Teddie. I’ll have to thank her when I see her again,” Yu said after finishing his bowl.

Yosuke winced, setting his chopsticks down. “We should probably go to school tomorrow, partner. I don’t know how long the sick excuse is going to work…”

Yu nodded. “Yeah, let’s do that. We probably have a lot of homework to catch up on.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me…” Yosuke groaned, setting his forehead against the table. Teddie giggled, poking at Yosuke’s defeated form with his finger. It wasn’t until he noticed Yosuke’s unfamiliar grey sweater that he suddenly remembered his backpack.

“Oh, that’s right! Here, Yosuke!” Teddie threw him his clothes, laughing harder when Yosuke was caught off guard. “I brought you some extra clothes, figuring you needed some!”

“Wow, thanks Ted! I guess you  _ can _ be pretty thoughtful after all!” Yosuke prepared to organize his clothes, rolling up his sleeves, when Teddie realized that Yosuke’s clothes were kinda… loose. In fact, when was the last time Yosuke wore dark colors?

“Are you wearing Sensei’s clothes, Yosuke?”

There was a brief silence among them as a wave of embarrassment crashed over Yosuke.

“Wh-What?! No! J-Just, argh, I’m stuffing you inside your suit, you stupid bear!” He yelled out as he chased Teddie around the room, with Yu watching on in silent amusement.

===

 

After drying out his precious blonde locks from his bath, Teddie went inside Yu’s room, nearly letting out a gasp of surprise. It was rather spacious and bland, lacking any real decorations or furniture, not to mention Yu’s tidiness, compared to Yosuke’s trainwreck of a room. Still, Teddie was grateful; more room meant more Teddie space.

A grin played on Teddie’s lips as he saw the futon that laid on Yu’s floor.

“Whoa, Sensei, I had no idea that you had a huge futon! That’s awesome!”

Yu walked in with a perked brow. “I don’t,” glancing at the floor, Yu told him, “That’s mine and the spare futon.”

Teddie’s eyes widened. “Huh, then why is it so close together then…? Whoa, Yosuke, I didn’t know you still wanted to do that “up close and personal” thing with Sensei!”

Yosuke ran inside, smacking Teddie in the head with a furied strength, a bright red staining his cheeks. “Ted, if you say anymore stupid shit, I’ll throw you outside to sleep in the cold!”

Teddie wailed and hid behind Yu for protection. While Yosuke was separating the futon further away from the other, Teddie heard the faintest of chuckle escaping Yu’s mouth. He stole a glance, noticing Yu was staring at Yosuke with a fond glint in his eyes.

“Alright, Ted, you can sleep here,” Yosuke pointed at the futon he laid out. “I’m gonna sleep on the couch downstairs…”

Teddie shook his head. “Nu-uh! I’m sleeping with Sensei!”

Yosuke jolted in surprise. “Wh-What?!”

“I wanna sleep with Sensei!” Teddie gripped Yu’s arm, sticking his tongue out at Yosuke. “I call dibs on him!”

Yosuke glared at him. “Agh, Teddie, you-”

Yu put his hand up. “It’s okay, Yosuke,” he looked down at Teddie with a smile. “Sure, Teddie. Why not?”

Teddie cheered, throwing his arms up in success while Yosuke just shook his head.

For the first time in a long while, sleep came naturally to Teddie as Yu’s warmth and his calming scent overwhelmed his senses, rippling through the loneliness he’d become accustomed to.

===

 

A remote clattering noise roused Teddie from his sleep, flinching at first when he didn’t recognize the scenery. The sound of Yu’s light breathing put him back at ease, smiling when he remembered last night. He sniffed the air, noticing that Yosuke wasn’t in the room with them. He deduced that he must have been the source of the commotion. Carefully slipping away from the futon to not disturb Yu, he made his way downstairs. 

“Yosuke? What’re you doing up?” Teddie asked him in surprise. He couldn’t help but snicker when Yosuke flinched, nearly dropping whatever was in his hands.

“Damn it, Ted, have louder footsteps, will you?!” Yosuke glared at him, returning to the task at hand. Teddie then noticed he was cautiously preparing what looked to be sushi.  

“Not only am I beary shocked that you’re up earlier than 5 minutes before school, but you’re actually cooking?!” Teddie ran behind him, peeking over his shoulders to observe his careful crafting. “Who are you and what did you do to Yosuke?!”

Yosuke rolled his eyes and used his free hand to push Teddie away. “I’m just cooking our lunch, that’s all.”

Teddie tilted his head as Yosuke carefully rolled up some kind of salmon. “I thought you hated fish though?”

“...Yu doesn’t.”

The color that blossomed across Yosuke’s cheeks was enough to answer any of Teddie’s remaining questions.

After a moment’s pause, with a cheerful smile, Teddie told him, “I can work your after school shift today too.”

===

 

Teddie considered himself lucky today, as not only was he able to leave a Friday shift early but was also greeted by Yu and Yosuke inside Yu’s warm home. They had spread their homework and notes across the table, but Teddie was still able to squeeze himself into a cozy spot among them. He couldn’t understand the gibberish written down, or really help them out, but he was happy enough to be their company.

“Oh, Sensei! Sensei!” Teddie called out to him in the midst of their study session. “What’s Nana-chan’s favorite flavor of pudding? I wanna pick some up tomorrow when I go visit her at the hospital!”

Teddie’s acute ears picked up the sharp inhale from Yu’s breath, but he recovered it with a soft smile towards him. “I think she liked strawberry pudding the best.”

Teddie giggled. “That’s so Nana-chan!”

“You know…” Yosuke spoke up, setting his pencil down. “You should visit Nanako-chan too, partner.”

Yosuke’s words seemed to echo through the room, bringing the light-hearted atmosphere to a frozen halt. Teddie slowly turned to Yu, time seemingly dragged into eternity.

“I don’t think I can…” Yu spoke in such a quiet voice, that if Teddie and Yosuke weren’t in earshot, they would’ve missed it.

“What do you mean you can’t?” Yosuke asked, a flare of passion slipping through his tone. Yosuke’s glare was intense, Teddie able to feel it’s heat burning into his skin despite it not be directed at him.

“Yosuke…” Yu’s gaze was focused on the table, his fists clenched tight enough to see the white forming on his knuckles.

“Partner, how long are you going to blame yourself for something that isn’t your fault?!”

“Y-Yosuke…” Teddie attempted to stop him, but Yosuke continued.

“You didn’t kidnap her, you aren’t weak either! Nanako-chan needs you, how long are you going to avoid her?!”

Yu stood up from the table, nearly sprinting up the stairs as he didn’t allow anyone the chance to see his face. Once he was out of sight, Yosuke let out a long sigh, draping his hands over his face.

After a long, uncomfortable silence, Yosuke spoke up. “I’m sorry, Ted. I didn’t mean to blow up like that…”

Teddie fiddled with his fingers, unsure what to say in this situation. “It’s okay, Yosuke… I think you just addressed the large bear in the room.”

Yosuke let out a hollow laugh, still buried within his hands. “I shouldn’t have said it all like that though. It wasn’t right…”

Teddie was unsure if there was a “right” way though.

===

 

Teddie snuck into Yu’s room, surprised to see him still awake. He looked lost, staring at the unfolded origami sheets in his desk, not acknowledging he heard Teddie walk in. 

“Sensei…”

“Teddie, how is Nanako…?” Yu asked him, his voice barely audible, not lifting his gaze.

“She’s okay, Sensei. She’s...stable.”

“...Does she ask about me?”

Teddie bit his lower lip, his mind battling over the appropriate answer. He didn’t want to upset his Sensei, but he knew what Yosuke had done was in the right.

His mind made up, he slowly nodded. “She asks about you everyday.”

Not another word was spoken for the rest of the night.

===

 

Teddie awoke to an empty room in a sweat, his chest tightening when he recalled the events from the night before. Wanting to forget everything that happened, he almost buried himself back into Yu’s futon, but the promise he made to Nanako rang out in his mind, becoming the final push he needed to get out of bed.

Heading downstairs with caution, he was surprised to see Yu in the kitchen, preparing what looked to be a boxed lunch. Yu turned his eyes towards him, mouth curling into a smile.

“Good morning, Teddie,” Yu greeted

“M-Morning, Sensei…” Teddie greeted back, hesitantly, but tried his best to sound earnest. He quickly scanned the room. “Wh-Where’s Yosuke…?”

“He has to work all day today. Something about his dad yelling at him for skipping too many shifts,” Yu’s lips tugged into a smirk as Teddie couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his throat.

“Ah, man, how beary dreadful!” Teddie joked, a carefree smile naturally forming when another laugh came out of Yu.

“Say, Teddie…” Yu’s expression turned into something tense, focused. “Let’s go visit Nanako. Together.”

Teddie blinked at him as he did a double take. “Y-You wanna go?”

Yu nodded. “Yes. Let’s go.”

===

Teddie sometimes hated the fact he grew so comfortable and familiar with the confines of the hospital, but today he considered it a good thing, since he was able to guide Yu to Nanako’s room with ease. The less people he had to deal with, the easier the journey would be since he knew Yu was struggling to keep face, despite his best efforts to mask it. Every hard grip on the boxed lunch, every change of breath, his ears would naturally pick up. It made him want to turn around and tell his sensei that it’s okay and they can go back home, but he knew it was something that had to be done. He learned enough from his shadow that he needed to face the truth. 

“Here’s Nana-chan’s room.” Teddie pointed out to the door.

Yu nodded, studying the faint numbers of her room. “Thank you, Teddie.”

They both entered inside together. The steady sounds of the heart monitor and the breathing machines unnerved them, with Teddie himself focused on alienating them, as their constant, pulsing noise was deafening to him.

“B-Big bro…?” Nanako’s weak voice called out to him as she gradually turned her head.

Yu ran past Teddie, rushing to her side. “Nanako…”

“Big br-bro… Y-You came…” Nanako smiled at him, trying to lift her hand to reach out to him.

“I’m here, Nanako. I’m here.” Yu grabbed her hand with both of his, kneeling down beside her.

Teddie was about to greet Nanako as well, but stopped in his tracks when his ears picked up Yu’s chest heaving, the hardened grip on Nanako’s hand, and his choking breath he was trying so hard to swallow. He was trembling slightly, something that only Teddie could pick up on. Teddie turned around and, without a sound, silently exited the room.

When the door clicked close, his ears picked out something else. It was foreign, coming from Yu, but he knew it all too well to not recognize it.

===

 

“Hey, Teddie,” Yu called out to him in the middle of their walk back home. Teddie turned around towards him, staring at him with a tilted head. “Can we stop by Junes? I’m...running low on groceries.”

Teddie beamed at him with a large smile. “Sure, Sensei! We can even use my special mascot discount! It’s only reserved for the most beautiful people in Inaba, like us!”

Yu chuckled wholeheartedly. “Thanks, Teddie.” After a pause, he quietly added, “For everything.”

 

Teddie strolled along the aisles with Yu, debating on what snacks to store up on, hoping Yosuke wouldn’t find him and lecture him again. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a familiar older employee handing out free samples. 

“Hey, Eri-chan! How’s the cutest worker in all of Junes doing?”

The employee in question blushed and giggled. “T-Teddie! You can’t be flirting with me at work, I have to be serious!”

Teddie flashed her the most dazzling grin he could make. “Sorry, baby, I just see you and I can’t help myself!”

Eri dreamily sighed, Teddie feeling his chest warming when he saw her smile. She looked at him and asked, “What are you doing here by yourself on your day off anyways? Shopping for someone special, I assume?”

“I’m not here by myself, I’m with Sensei!” Teddie gestured with his arms to the person next to him.

...Or at least he tried, noticing that Yu wasn’t next to him. In fact, after surveying his surroundings, he realized Yu wasn’t nearby at all.

Feeling panicked, Teddie used his nose to pick up his scent. He immediately relaxed when he was able to detect it in the store, figuring out he was in the far distant aisle on the same floor.

Before Teddie walked into the aisle, his nose also discovered another, familiar scent.

...Yosuke.

Walking slowly, Teddie peered behind one of the stock shelves, seeing both Yu and Yosuke, kneeling down, next to each other shoulder to shoulder. Their hands were interlaced together, loose, but showing no signs that either would withdraw.

Yosuke was smiling.

  
Yu was smiling.

The smile that Teddie longed for, to see that gentle expression in Yu’s face again, had an unexpected feeling of tranquility rush through him. To see his beloved leader, his dearest sensei,  himself again reassured Teddie of any doubts he would have in the future.

He’d always known Yosuke was the only one to save him.

Teddie smiled to himself and left them without a sound. He dug his phone out of his pocket, fiddling with the buttons to compose Yosuke a text that he’ll be returning home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I firstly want to thank [Ai-wa](http:/ai-wa.tumblr.com/) for doing this [wonderful pic](https://gyazo.com/077d5d3cbd047cd186d11676175e2886) that inspired me to make this chapter in the first place :D 
> 
> So this is my pretty unpopular opinion, but.....I kinda like....Yu & Teddie more than Yosuke & Teddie........Honestly, I love the relationships between the mascot characters and the MC in the persona games in general (Aigis & Makoto are one of my all time favorites and Morgana & Ren have a wonderful chemistry too) just idk I always found Teddie tolerable when he was with Yu!!! :'D (please don't throw rocks at me....) I kinda find Yu & Teddie pretty rare (at least for me) so I found this as my chance!! :D 
> 
> ANYWHO, I always found it interesting in-game that none of your party members would have a social link event with you unless you visit Nanako in the hospital once during that time. I kept that locked in haha. I played a ton of Arena and Dancing to try to understand how Teddie talks and I still think he's very difficult to write haha.... But, I think Teddie was perfect for this part!! This was probably my hardest chapter to write lol Hopefully I did it enjoyable enough!! 
> 
> Thank you so so SO much for all your wonderful comments and for even taking the time to read this silly fic, I'm truly TRULY grateful and I'll say it again but I don't deserve it!! ;;A;; I treasure each one of them!!! ;;v;; 
> 
> I JUST HAVE NAOTO LEFT......................She'll be out hopefully soon!! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!! If you want to scream about souyo with me I'm on [tumblr](http://fastest-thing.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/chromiibo)!! ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭✧


	6. You are Standing in the Middle of Another World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Hello!! ^p^ 
> 
> NAOTO FINALLY, HOORAY. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

The Shirogane legacy had always been both a blessing and a curse on Naoto’s bloodline. Her grandfather always lamented about how once a Shirogane caught the slightest scent of mystery, they could not be satisfied until they resolved every loose end.

Her latest mystery: the strange behavior of her leader and senpai, Yu Narukami, alongside Yosuke Hanamura. 

Although she’s rather new to the concept of being part of a “team”, she could understood the basic concepts of friendship and partnerships that her newfound friends have taught her along their strange journey. Although tensions sometimes reached their peak, everyone was able to calmly and rationally figure their way through their ordeals. She was the newest member, but she understood that Yu was their leader and they all followed his command. 

Despite the group all sharing a mutual bond, she sensed something else amongst them between their leader and his self-proclaimed partner, Yosuke.

“Naoto-kun, you listening?” A distant voice called Naoto back to the present. 

“H-Huh?” Naoto snapped to attention, glancing down to see she hadn’t even touched her lunch. Turning back upwards, the troubled looks of both Rise and Kanji made Naoto believe she must’ve drifted off for a while.

“Are you listening, Naoto-kun? You haven’t said a word since we sat down…” Rise asked with a tilt of her head. 

“S-Sorry… I’ll admit I was rather lost in thought,” Naoto explained, feeling a heat creep up from the back of her neck. Despite being with the team for a couple of months, she was still getting accustomed to the new aspect of eating with others and actually engaging in conversation. 

“Okay, you gotta spill the beans now! What’s got our prince detective all worked up?” Rise prompted her, that glint in her eyes that Naoto knew only meant trouble. 

“No, it’s foolish. Please, let’s continue your conversation,” Naoto tried steering away, already knowing it was a fruitless effort.

“Nu-uh, no changing subjects!” Rise objected with a wag of her finger. “We have to know! It’s the first year rule! Besides, Kanji-kun is curious too!” 

Kanji snapped his neck towards her, slamming his fists on the desk. “Sh-Shut up! Leave me outta this!” 

While Rise giggled ruthlessly at Kanji’s now crimson-stricken face, Naoto sighed, deducing that it would be better to tell them now and just get it over with. 

“Do you think Yu-senpai and Yosuke-senpai are acting rather… peculiar?” Naoto abruptly inquired of the two, both halting their banter to turn their eyes toward her. Rise’s mouth spread into a smirk as she rested her head on her right hand. 

“Oh? What do you mean?” Rise asked, a little too high-pitched than she ordinarly was. An index finger was placed on her bottom lip, emphasizing the “innocent” act she was playing. 

“Well, from my recent observations, they’ve been rather distracted. They both show up late to our meetings, Yosuke-senpai is uncharacteristically quiet, and even Yu-senpai seems preoccupied. He’s usually leading our study sessions, but recently he’s been locked in a daze.”  A furrow formed between Naoto’s brow as she recalled the events. 

Rise gasped. “You might be right, Naoto-kun! What could it possibly mean?” Obviously still playing into her overtly whimsical act. Naoto fought the urge to roll her eyes. 

“Do we really gotta talk about this…?” Kanji groaned, rubbing the back of his neck gradually, trying to pull his focus away from the conversation. 

“Shut it, Moronji,” Rise berated him, shooting him an angry glare. “Go on, Naoto-kun!” 

“W-Well, from all the circumstances leading up to now, I believe that Yu-senpai and Yosuke-senpai might be fighting and things are bound to make a turn for the worse if we don’t take immediate action.” Naoto concluded, nodding as a gesture that the “mystery” had been solved. 

The expression Rise was harbouring told her otherwise.

“Are you serious!?” 

Naoto blinked at her, surprised by her sudden shift. “A-Am I mistaken?” 

“Oh, Naoto-kun,” Rise sighed, shaking her head with a ‘tsk of her tongue. “And here I thought you would’ve had the answers to everything…” 

“Then what do you predict, Rise-san?” Naoto asked, unable to mask the irritated tone that crept through her voice. 

“Well…” Rise started, practically,  _ annoyingly _ singing. “Do you think that maybe it’s…  _ not _ so negative?”

“What do you mean?” 

“Ugh, like maybe, I don’t know,” Rise twirled her finger in a circling motion. “They might…  _ like  _ each other?” 

_ What were they, gossiping children? _

“I don’t see that as a possibility,” Naoto quickly refuted, shaking her head. 

“Why’s that?” Rise asked, pouting her lower lip. 

She stopped herself from laughing dryly. “It’s just not logical.” 

“Meaning…?”

So many rebuttals and reasons resurfaced in her mind, yet the only one that came out was, “It just doesn’t make any sense.” 

Rise sighed. “People don’t  _ always _ have to make sense, Naoto-kun. I mean, does us entering into a TV and fighting monster-thingys really make sense?” 

“I suppose not, but realistically, my theory holds a stronger argument,” Naoto said curtly, becoming increasingly irritated.

“Ugh, just,” Rise shook her head in defeat and resumed picking at her food. “Add my theory to your little “investigation”. I know you won’t drop it until you’ve solved it.” 

Naoto could see the smirk on her lips as she was eating and decided, just to humor her, to add Rise’s premise to her case. 

===

Naoto made her way to her senpai’s classroom, first thing in the morning. The first step in any investigation was questioning and who better than Chie and Yukiko, who sat near them almost everyday? Despite her strengthened resolve, Rise’s words crept their way through Naoto’s mind, casting doubt on her confidence.

_ It was ridiculous. _

_ Everything about it was ridiculous.  _

Yu was resolute; focused and collected. Even in the midst of chaos, surrounded by restless shadows, he had a distinct lack of fear, swinging his sword with conviction and poise while delivering orders to the others effortlessly. Yu reminded her so much of the star protagonists from the countless number of detective novels she’s read through, having many difficult cases already under his belt. He was a man of many talents, clever, and kind, as someone even as closed and socially inept as her couldn’t help but open up to him. Naoto was confident that she’d never find someone so characteristic of a leader again in her life, despite her young age.

_ Yosuke _ was the complete opposite of that. 

It was as if he didn’t put a single thought to whatever nonsense spewed out of his mouth. From his pure fascination of the length of the girls’ skirts to his idiotic banter with whoever he happened to irk at the time, she adapted to filter his words out, figuring she wouldn’t miss much. 

She came to loathe that tasteless wink that followed his irritating grin. Seeing it brought her back to when he wore that same expression, rashly explaining to the group how he’d signed all the girls up for some imbecilic pageant against their will, forging one of Naoto’s most hated memories she’d ever have to bear.

Yosuke would be the comic relief character that was used to attract a normal crowd; a complete joke. He was clumsy, brash, and, as Kanji so eloquently put it, an asshole.

To suggest that these two had a romantic interest in each other was just an absurdity. How those two were “partners” was already an enigma; they just seemed incompatible in so many ways. If anything, Yukiko seemed more appropriate, with her elegant flare and beautiful allure, or even Rise with how charming and cute she could be. There was just better options for Yu out there, unquestionably better than  _ Yosuke _ .

She regained her composure as she slid open the classroom door.

“Good morning, Chie-senpai. Yukiko-senpai,” Naoto greeted with a slight bow of her head.

“Naoto-kun! Good morning, it’s so nice to see you,” Yukiko met back with a soft smile, both girls turning their attention to her.

“What’s up? Everything all right?” Chie joined in.

“Forgive me for intruding your classroom so early in the morning, but I wanted both of your opinions on the state of Yu’s and Yosuke’s relationship,” Naoto explained as both of them stared at her with wide eyes. “Specifically, if you’ve noticed anything rather… peculiar about them.”

“Wh-What do you mean by that, Naoto-kun?” Chie spoke oddly, stammering her words with a slight blush in her cheeks, as she diverted her attention away from Naoto.

“I believe that the two are fighting and are not telling any of us. Considering Yu’s records, it’s not surprising, but if any of them were to tell anyone, I believe it would be one of you.”

“Those two, fighting…?” Chie said lightly, with a bewildered stare.

An undignified snort came out of Yukiko’s throat, startling both Naoto and Chie, as they snapped their attention to her. “That’s what you think of them, Naoto-kun?”

“I, uh, yes, maybe?” Naoto replied, a bit taken off guard by Yukiko’s sudden giggling fit.

“True, they’ve fought in the past, but,” Chie put a finger to her lip, as a brief smirk formed beneath it. “I wouldn’t say those two are “fighting” right now… Well, at least not with each other.”

Chie then joined Yukiko in her snickering, leaving Naoto more questions than she started with.

Suddenly, Yu’s voice greeted them as the door slid open.“Good morning, guys. I’m surprised to see you here, Naoto.”

Chie turned to the classroom door, a friendly grin across her face. “Good morning, Yu-ku-” her welcome came to a halt as her smile dropped, replaced with an fear and uneasiness as she fumbled to form a coherent sentence.

Chie suddenly shot up from her desk, rushing to Yu’s side in the blink of an eye. “Wh-Wha- Y-Yu-kun, what happened to your eye?!”

As soon as Chie settled, Naoto noticed the state of Yu’s face and couldn’t help the involuntary gasp that escaped her mouth. A purple bruise stained the edge of his swollen left eye, and the corners of his red-stained lips were cracked, littered with small, scruffed scars. A small bandage was placed across the bridges of his nose, a feeble attempt at hiding the bruises beneath it. His sleek, groomed hair and neat, fashioned clothes contrasted the wretched state his face was in, making Naoto believe he didn’t just get into the incident recently. Before Naoto could collect her composure, Yu let out an embarrassed chuckle.

“Ah, I thought the swelling would disappear by the time I got to class,” Yu brought his hand up and carefully prodded his bruised eye, flinching and letting out a slight hiss of pain. “I guess it didn’t?”

Chie’s eloquent response was a few incomprehensible choking noises. Finally, she glared at him, bouncing on her heels like she would inside the TV as if she was about to enter into battle. “Alright,- who did this? Who hurt you, Yu-kun?! I’ll teach them a lesson for beating up on anyone under the Satonaka watch!”

“Chie, don’t!” Yukiko put a stern hand on her shoulder, shaking her head dismissively. “At least get Kanji-kun to join you too, that way the jerk can’t escape.”

“W-Wait,” Yu spoke up, waving his hands reassuringly. “It’s okay, no one beat me up.”

The three of them just stared at him bewildered and completely silent, attempting to comprehend the situation.

Chie finally shouted out in disbelief, “Wh-What do you mean no one beat you up?! How does your face turn into  _ that _ if no one attacked you?!”

Yu opened his mouth, ready to respond, before the door slid open again as the figure’s familiar bright, messy hair came into Naoto’s vision.

“Morning, guys. He- Whoa, what’s with the crowd? Even Naoto is here?”

Before Naoto could even acknowledge Yosuke, a sharp, loud gasp came from Yukiko who moved swiftly to Yosuke’s side.

“Y-Yosuke-kun?! What happened?!”

Chie followed with a gasp of her own, “You too?! What the heck is happening?! Who’s doing this?”

Yosuke’s face was matched only by Yu’s own pummeled mess. His right eye was swollen shut by the similar purple patches that stained Yu’s face, his right cheek puffed and bruised, almost enough to conceal his trademark grin. With his low-cut shirt, she was able to spot the same black splotches peeking out across his neckline.  

Naoto took two long glances at Yu and Yosuke and asked, “Did you two do this to each other?”

Yosuke glanced over towards her, coughing up a small chuckle. “Heh, uh, maybe.”

“I don’t look nearly as bad as you do though.” Yu laughed lightly as Yosuke softly punched Yu’s right arm.

Chie turned towards the two rapidly, firing off everyone’s question, “A-Are you two… fighting?”

Naoto couldn’t help but let out a small smirk, feeling a strange sense of pride that her original theory was proven correct. However, the both of them let out another laugh, way too light-hearted for two people fighting.

“Nah, it was more like… a true test of bonds between two men.” Yosuke explained with stern dignity, as if he had complete confidence in the idiotic statement he just muttered.

“A bond… between two men…?” Chie mirrored, completely stupefied. She looked at Yu, hoping he could translate Yosuke’s ridiculous explanation.

“It’s just like he said,” Yu nodded, wearing a warm, friendly smile. “It was a bond between two men.” After turning his head to Yosuke, he added, with an even wider smile,  “Between  _ partners _ .”

Yosuke grinned back at him, the two then breaking into a full-blown snickering fit that grew in volume while they used their hands to grab each other’s shoulder to support themselves up as they began to lose their composure. As Chie and Yukiko stared on at the duo, too stunned for words, Naoto herself was having trouble piecing together what had just happened.

_ They beat themselves up… inflicted heavy wounds on each other… yet they’re smiling and laughing. As if their struggle did nothing but bring them closer. _

Did she… not understand Yu and Yosuke like she thought she did?

Before Rise’s words echoed through her thoughts, she quickly shook them out of her head.

_ No, there had to be a logical explanation. There’s no way that could happen. _

However, as Yu and Yosuke’s smiles lit up their busted faces, an image Naoto was sure to never forget, she begrudgingly noted that Rise’s theory had a higher possibility than before.

===

As the wounds and bruises started to fade from Yu and Yosuke’s faces throughout the week, her thought process never halted as she struggled to find an answer to their… peculiar behavior. Classes, TV training sessions, long, calming walks… nothing helped to impede her appetite for the truth. Observation alone wasn’t enough; a direct approach would be more suitable. After waiting for a reply from Yu, an answer she’d never receive, she decided the quickest approach was to seek out the other responsible party, Yosuke.

Stepping through the sliding doors, Naoto was quickly overwhelmed by the sheer volume the store offered, despite her many visits to the electronics department. Usually when she was with the group, she was able to easily navigate through the floors, but being completely alone made her feel vulnerable to what felt like all of Inaba condensed into one single supermarket. Deciding to cut her searching time in half, she approached what seemed to be an employee close to Yosuke’s age.

“Excuse me, I’m looking for Yosuke Hanamura, is he working here today?” Naoto asked.

The female employee nodded. “Yeah, he’s about to clock out for the day though. I think he was working in the Junior’s department today.”

Naoto nodded. “I see, thank you.”

“Say…” The employee scanned her eyes up and down Naoto’s figure, suddenly letting out a surprised gasp. “Aren’t you that detective prince who transferred here?”

Naoto felt her whole body tense up. “I, um…”

“I guess not “detective prince” anymore since you won that beauty pageant against that idol, Risette!” she rambled, completely lost in her own banter. “So, what’s it like in Tokyo? I heard you solved like a million cases there and even saw a man get murdered!”

Naoto coughed, instinctively reaching for the ridges of her hat. “I-I, uh-”

“Hey, you better stop spreading gossip around,” Another similar-aged employee walked over, grinning and prodding her elbow against the girl. “Or else Hanamura-san will come and report you to daddy!”

The girl let out the most dramatic of gasps. “ _ Oh no _ , not Hanamura-san!” she scoffed, rolling her eyes so fast, Naoto was almost certain they would pop out of her head. “Oh please, what’s he going to do? Fire me? He’s all talk, but everyone knows he’s just a big pushover. I even heard his own daddy yell at him for doing another classic Hanamura screw up.”

“He’s probably still hung over the fact he can’t act like a creep around Konishi-senpai anymore.”

The two then let out the most cruelest of snickers, sending chills scurrying through her spine. Naoto felt numb, frozen, as her lips attempted to make something of a response. Was this how people, his own coworkers, felt about him? Low enough to poke fun at the dead?

Salvation came as Naoto spotted Yosuke’s brightly dyed hair across the floor. She would’ve let out a sigh of relief if her brain wasn’t too busy scrambling to find an explanation. 

“Excuse me, ladies. I have to go,” Naoto already walked past them. Rude, but effective.

“Hello, Yosuke-senpai,” Naoto greeted him as he untied the bright red apron across his chest. Yosuke acted as expected upon hearing her voice, jolting upright and caught off guard, but the lack of anger or dejection from his expression made her believe he didn’t hear any of the girls’ prior conversation. Knowing that comforted her in an odd way, easing her mind a little.

“Naoto-kun?” Yosuke said inquisitively, peeking over her shoulders. “Are you here by yourself?”

Naoto nodded. “Yes, is that so strange? I thought Junes was the most popular store in all of Inaba.” 

Yosuke shook his head. “Y-Yeah, but I thought you had… I dunno, personal assistants who shopped for you or something.”

Naoto stared at Yosuke in disbelief, silent for a moment as she processed what he’d just said.

“D-Did you presume I was rich?” 

“I- Nevermind,” Yosuke quickly steered away, rubbing the back of his neck with visible discomfort. “What brings you here? I just got off my shift.”

“I was just around,” Naoto smoothly diverted. “But now that I know you’re clocked out, how about we head home together?”

Yosuke stood there astonished, as if Naoto had just asked him to intricately explain the concepts of aerodynamics. “What…?”

“Should I take that as a ‘no’?” Naoto asked, smirking at Yosuke’s demeanor.

“No! It’s fine, but I gotta’ get some things real quick. You mind waiting for like 5 minutes?”

“I don’t mind. Please take your time,” Naoto answered and nodded.

Yosuke nodded back and swiftly headed a few aisles over. Naoto stared down at the ground, trying to get her mind focused as the cruelty of the other girls’ words found their way back into her head. She’d almost forgotten the original reason why she was at Junes to begin with, her purpose smothered out by the discomfort in her chest.

As she noticed Yosuke walking back to her, plastic bag in one hand, with the other waving her down, she decided that, for once, she’d temporarily halt her investigation..  

===

Naoto could hear their shoes crunching on the snow-riddled ground on their way home. Normally drowned out by conversation, their steps were the only thing occupying the silence between them. Naoto stared at Yosuke’s hunched back, fully expecting at some point he would bury himself in whatever music blared out of his headphones, but instead she found him locked on the road ahead, clenching tightly to the plastic bag.

Naoto decided to finally approach the subject. “Excuse me, Yosuke-senpai,” he turned his head slightly, still walking ahead. “I hope it’s appropriate for me to ask, but what’s in the plastic bag?”

Yosuke blinked at her then the bag. “Oh, uh, just some flu medicine and some tea and stuff.”

“Flu medicine?” She repeated, feeling her brow begin to furrow. “Are you feeling ill, senpai?”

“Oh, uh, no, just-”

As they passed the third spotlight on the street, Naoto registered that she’d been on this path before. In fact, the whole scenery, despite being buried under snow, was beginning to look familiar.

“Are we heading to Yu-senpai’s house?” she asked as Yosuke halted in his tracks.

“I... um, was,” Yosuke answered, turning his away from Naoto with an unusually embarrassed expression. “You said before that your house is on the opposite side of this turnway, right? I figured I’d walk you over there.”

“I’ll go with you,” she told him, more or less a statement rather than a request.

Yosuke would’ve protested, but was too stunned by Naoto’s assertiveness, simply nodding at her instead as they resumed their walk towards Yu’s house.

Once they reached the doorway, Yosuke knocked heavily three times before bundling his shoulders together as a harsh wind rushed over them. 

He glanced at Naoto and asked, with a slightly shivering smirk, “Are you okay all the way down there?”

Naoto felt irritation bubbling in her throat, but she was far too cold to even respond. Thankfully, the door slid open fast enough for her not to. Hey eyes widened with confusion when Teddie of all people answered, instead of Yu.

“Hiya, Yosuke!” Teddie greeted cheerfully, beaming at them with a wide grin. He nearly overlooked Naoto, letting out a light gasp before addressing her. “Nao-chan?! Did you come all this way to see little ol’ moi?”

Yosuke rolled his eyes, pushing Teddie aside with his free hand. “Let us through, Teddie.” Naoto followed right behind him, ignoring Teddie’s whimpers.

Naoto felt a knot forming in her stomach upon seeing the once lively Dojima residence nearly barren, with a chill permeating the home. She knew that Dojima was recovering and, by some miracle, so was Nanako, but it didn’t help alleviate the immense guilt she felt stepping inside their home without them. She could only imagine what Yu must’ve gone through…

The thought made her snap to attention. “Teddie, why are you here? Where’s Yu-senpai?”

Teddie huffed, “The beary least you can do is greet me too, Nao-chan…” before gesturing up the stairs. “If Teddie isn’t here, then who will watch over poor Sensei while Yosuke’s away?”

“Watch over…?” Naoto mirrored, only then noticing that Yosuke had vanished from her side. Figuring he was upstairs, she followed right after him, Teddie trotting alongside her.

Light poured through the only open door in the hallway, easily guiding Naoto to what she assumed was Yu’s room. Stepping inside, she found herself frozen stiff, mouth agape as she processed the scene before her.

Her headstrong, unbreakable leader was snuggled tightly inside a futon, his breathing reduced to short, quick gasps as his chest could be seen heaving in and out from beneath the blanket. His cheeks burned with the flush of fever and while his eyes were tightly shut, his body was consistently shivering, deeply unsettling her. Yosuke was crouched besides him, unloading the contents of his plastic bag with vigor.

“What’s going on with Yu-senpai?!” Naoto asked, unfamiliar with the sudden volume of her own voice.

Teddie moved to the front of her, waving his hands around in a panicked reassurement. “I-It’s okay, Nao-chan! Sensei just has a beary bad case of the flus.”

“The flu?” A bit of relief flooded through her as Teddie fervently nodded. A sudden, rough cough erupted from Yu, causing the both of them to turn their attention back to him as Yosuke gently lifted his head behind his neck.

“Easy there, partner. You have to drink this to get better,” Yosuke softly instructed as he gradually guided a small cup of flu medicine to Yu’s mouth. Yu’s eyes were still glued shut, but he drank it all with little resistance. After settling Yu back down to his pillow, Yosuke fiddled with the humidifier next to him and sighed.

“Damn, his seems to be broken…” he muttered under his breath. “I’ll have to bring mine.”

Naoto shifted in place uncomfortably. “Is, um, Yu-senpai alright…?”

Yosuke flinched a bit, surprised to hear someone else's voice, as if he’d completely forgotten Teddie and Naoto’s presence. He nodded. “Yeah, the idiot got himself sick last night and nearly passed out on the stairs. He’s been out of it, but his fever is slowly winding down.”

“Thanks to Teddie, that is!” Teddie added with loud confidence.

“You stupid bear, you stuffed him inside a kotatsu!” Yosuke glared at him as Teddie twirled his fingers together innocently.

As Yosuke popped the top of a bottled tea, Naoto took the time to gather her thoughts.

“Did you know that… Yu-senpai was sick…?”

Yosuke shrugged carelessly. “He was pretty slow and wavering inside the TV the other day and he mentioned something about his muscles aching a lot more than usual.”

She was awestruck; rendered speechless.

_ Just how observant of Yu was he? Was this because he was his partner? _

“Is there anything I can do to help, senpai?” Naoto finally asked aloud.

Yosuke tapped his chin thoughtfully. “Can you watch him for a bit while I go make him some soup? I bet he hasn’t eaten all day.”

Naoto nodded as Yosuke headed downstairs with Teddie following right behind him. Naoto crouched down next to Yu, allowing herself a thorough view of him. Despite being covered in a thick layer of sheets, she could still feel his heat radiating out, prickling her skin. His raspy breaths unnerved her, making her skin crawl. Seeing her sickly leader, the only thought that rang through her mind was how much Yosuke cared for Yu.

  
“I wish I could stay longer, but I need to head back,” Naoto said as she glanced at the clock on the wall. “Grandpapa must be getting worried sick.”

“Oh, uh, sure. Here, I’ll walk you down,” Yosuke offered, walking with her to the door.

“I need to get going too,” Teddie yawned, rubbing one of his drooping eyes. “I need my beauty sleep so my fur can shine bright!”

As Naoto put on her shoes, she couldn’t help but notice Yosuke wasn’t preparing like she and Teddie were.

“Are...you staying here, senpai?”

A slight blush crept across Yosuke’s face as he locked eyes on the floor. “Uh, yeah, I have to watch over him… The idiot would probably pass out again if I wasn’t here making sure he gets fed.”

“Don’t worry, Nao-chan!” Teddie practically chirped. “Yosuke’s stayed here before alone with Sensei! This is practically his second home!”

“N-No I hav-, Shut up, Ted!” Yosuke shouted as he harshly shook Teddie’s body, thrashing him about. Even with his face hidden from view, Naoto could see Yosuke’s ears burning red with embarrassment.

She could practically feel Rise’s presence looking down on her, with that trademark smirk.

“Excuse me, Yosuke-senpai,” Naoto called out, the two of them stopping their grappling. “If you are free tomorrow, I would like to spend the afternoon with you, if you don’t mind.”

Yosuke gaped at her with a surprised look. “You want to spend the day… with me?”

Naoto nodded curtly. “If you don’t mind.”

Yosuke paused briefly before nodding back. “Sure, I guess. You mind looking over Yu again Teddie?”

Teddie saluated. “I’m on it!”

===

“Alright, Ted, make sure you call me if anything happens with you or Yu,” Yosuke spoke to him as if he were instructing a lost child. “My cell will be on me!”

Teddie nodded. “Yeah, yeah, I got this Yosuke! Leave Sensei to me!” His eyebrows wiggled as he gave a thumbs up. “Good luck scoring with Nao-chan!”

Naoto scoffed, shaking her head. “That won’t happen.”

Teddie shrugged then waved at them. “Bye-bye then!”

As the door slid closed, Naoto found herself alone with Yosuke again, for the second time. Even though it was her that made the initiative, her discomfort wouldn’t subside.

Before the quiet could settle itself in again, Yosuke turned to her and grinned. “You hungry?”

Naoto quirked a brow. “Hungry?”

“Yeah, you wanna grab a bite?” Yosuke asked. "I know of a great place!"

===

 

As Yosuke ordered food for the two of them at a small counter restaurant, Naoto settled on an empty bench and was hit with the heavy realization of just how quiet and empty it was. It was the weekend, so she thought for sure the town would be a lot more lively than it was. She just hoped that this stillness wouldn’t make her time with Yosuke any more awkward than it already was.

“Do you wear that hat all the time?” Yosuke’s voice pierced through her thoughts as she stumbled back to reality.

“I’m sorry?”

“Your hat,” Yosuke pointed to the top of his head. “You never take that thing off, huh? I think you would look much cuter without it!”

_ There it was; that smug wink, that vexing grin, accompanied alongside those idiotic, empty words. Did he think he was being charming? _ She almost felt ashamed at how she naturally blushed, and instinctively gripped her cap.

She considered it a relief when the chef came and dropped their food down at their table.

“Aw man, have you had any of these?” Yosuke rubbed his hands together, practically drooling at the mouth.

“Are these…” Naoto wafted the steam rising from their meal. “Steak?”

“Yep!” Yosuke grinned. “Best in town!”

“I must admit, I’ve never been here,” Naoto confessed. “I usually only stop by the bookstore over here.”

“What? You’ve been in Inaba for how long, and never tried Souzai Daigaku? I’m surprised Chie hasn’t dragged you here at least three times!”

Naoto felt the hair rise up the back of her neck. “I guess I haven’t had the time to truly explore this town. Which is rather sad,” a small smile curled on her lips. “I like Inaba.”

As Yosuke opened his mouth, about to respond, a high-pitched squeal startled the both of them to surprise, two girls nearly sprinting to their table. The both of them huddled a little too closely to Naoto’s side, jumping in place in sheer excitement.

“Oh my gosh, it’s the detective prince!” One of them pointed at her. “Naoto Shirogane!”

“Naoto-kun, can we have your autograph?!”

Caught off guard by her unbelievable popularity, her words jumbled on her tongue. “I, um…”

Yosuke coughed abruptly, loud enough for everyone to hear. “Excuse me, can’t you see we’re having dinner?”

The two girls tilted their head, an annoyed expression plastered all over their faces. “What, Junes isn’t big enough for you, so you had to bother Naoto-kun too?”

Naoto felt the blood in her veins freeze solid, follow by that unsettling feeling sinking in her stomach yet again, like in Junes. These were different girls, people she’s never seen, yet they spat the same venom at Yosuke.

He stood his ground though, and returned it to them with a frustration in his voice. “No, she’s my friend and we were just hanging out.”

One of the girls giggled, too light hearted with a tinge of cruelty sprinkled in. “Oh, I see. The trash prince of Junes wants to hang out with a  _ real _ prince. Unlike you, Naoto-kun is actually cool.”

Naoto fully expected Yosuke to lash out in rage, like Kanji would if anybody dared speak up to him, or retort with a quick response of his own, like she’d seen Rise do to the the students who dared insult her, but he did… nothing.

He just sat there in silence, turning away from them as their laughter echoed in the air. His expression was illegible as he sat there, squarely focused down on his fists, fidgeting slightly as he clenched them in and out.

Naoto felt time slowly drain by. Enough was enough.

“Excuse me, ladies,” Naoto spoke up, jolting the two back to her attention. “I fear we must be heading out. I wanted to enjoy a quick meal with my senpai, but I’m afraid the air’s become uninhabitable since you two arrived. We’ll be on our way.”

Naoto stood up from her seat, ignoring the girl’s slack-jawed expressions and motioned for Yosuke to follow her. Yosuke was taken aback, but rapidly stumbled his way out of his seat and was soon trailing by her side.

As soon as the two were out of earshot of the girls, Naoto coughed. “I’ll pay you back for the two steaks later, Yosuke-senpai. I didn’t mean to leave abruptly.”

“I, uh, th-that’s okay, Naoto-kun,” Yosuke stuttered, rubbing the back of his head in an uneasy motion. “It’s nothing.”

A few seconds drained by before Naoto halted in front of the bookstore, turned to Yosuke and confronted him. “Did you know those two girls?”

Yosuke flinched under her intense gaze. “Um, not really, no.”

Naoto became more intense, her stare burning into Yosuke eyes. “Then why did they speak to you like they did?”

Yosuke shrugged absentmindedly. “I may not know them, but they know _me_. Everyone does.”

Naoto crossed her arms. “Everyone?”

“Yeah, I’m infamous around here,” Yosuke turned his head. “Junes and all that.”

Naoto frowned. She didn’t like the inflection in his tone, nor the casual demeanor of his words.

“Why didn’t you say anything back to them? They were being very rude.”

“It’s all white noise to me now,” Yosuke replied as his eyes narrowed, an odd kindness resonating from them. “Besides, I don’t care what they really say anymore. I have you guys to support me now.”

Naoto was struck silent, torn by Yosuke’s sudden compassion. “S-Senpai…”

Yosuke turned his gaze back to her, replacing his blank stare with a warm smile. “Come on, let’s go someplace else. How about this one cafe place in Okina? It’s a lot more fancy and quiet than here.”

A simple “Okay,” was the only answer Naoto could muster as she followed Yosuke’s lead to the train station.

 

===

 

“Cafe Chagall?” Naoto read the sign aloud, already feeling foreign in the bustling city. 

“Yeah, Yu mentioned something about them serving nice drinks like tea or coffee here,” Yosuke beamed a grin at her, flashing a quick wink. “I figured that would be something along your forte,  ace detective.”

Naoto nearly rolled her eyes, but couldn’t help it as her mouth curved into a small smile. “I’ll admit, I’ve been craving a nice cup of coffee.”

The two walked through the glass doors, Naoto feeling amazed at the elaborate set up the cafe offered. It was a stark contrast compared to tiny Inaba.

“Hey, Naoto,” Yosuke called out to her, snapping her out of her observation. “What kind of coffee do you want?”

“Black, please,” Naoto answered.

Yosuke brought a wry smirk to his face. “You sure you don’t want something from the kid’s menu?”

Naoto stared at him with narrowed contempt, her smile turned to stone. Yosuke chuckled uneasily before quickly heading to the counter while Naoto sighed and settled in a table for two, making sure the seats were opposite each other.

Minutes passed by filled with silence again as Yosuke sat across from her, fiddling with the cord of his headphones even when the waiter gave them their drinks. Naoto took a short sip of her coffee, savouring the bitter taste until Yosuke let out a breathless, humored laugh.

“I always screw up, huh?” Yosuke quipped, his grin fading from his lips.

“I’m sorry?” One of Naoto’s brows lifted as she settled the cup down on her saucer.

“What I said to you, it bothered you didn’t it?”

Naoto swallowed the remainder of her drink dryly. “I, uh…”

Yosuke chuckled softly. “It’s okay, I know what I said bothered you,” he smiled at her. “Sorry, I really need to think what I say before I open my mouth. I tend to piss a lot of people off like that.”

Naoto stared at her cup. “I’m sorry, I’m still not used to friendly ribbing.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it,” Yosuke quickly reassured her. “To be honest… before all of you guys, I didn’t really have any friends. Real friends.”

“H-Huh?”

“Yeah, I mean, no one really wants to be friends with the prince of Junes.”

Naoto felt a pang of guilt run through her body, as her fingers loosely wrapped around her cup. She always assumed people like Yosuke, with their open smiles and jokes, would be swarming with friends.

_ The girls at Junes, the girls at the Souzai Daigaku… _

_ Was Yosuke always trying? Was Yosuke always lonely? _

Slow seconds passed by before Naoto lifted her head and spoke up.

“Your hair.”

Yosuke stared at her back, puzzled. “H-Huh?”

“Your hair,” Naoto felt a warm heat creep up on her cheeks as she gripped her cup tighter. “You say I wear my hat all the time, but clearly you need one too. Your hair reminds me of a dirty cleaning mop.”

Yosuke blinked at her. “Uh…”

“I-Is this not how you…” Naoto coughed, trying to conceal her growing blush. “I was trying to throw some friendly jabs at you too…”

Yosuke stared at her for a few moments before erupting in laughter, hiding his open mouth with a hand. When his voice started to die down, he meekly said, “Y-You did a good job Naoto. I should call you the prince of comebacks now, huh?”

Naoto was a little flustered, but couldn’t help but let out a giggle in surprise. Her eyes instinctively closed as she let go of the cup to use one of her hands to conceal her mouth as she felt her giggles turn into laughter, increasing in volume. She could only hear herself and then Yosuke.

Before she knew it, she was laughing alongside him.

“Say, Naoto…”

“Hm?”

“You kinda remind of Yu in a way,” Yosuke’s lips lifted to a small, gentle smile. The complete opposite of his cheeky grin. “You’re both so quiet, smart, and like to calculate everything in your head, even in conversations. But sometimes, I feel like you have trouble speaking your mind.”

Whatever response Naoto was going to give choked in her throat, as she felt vulnerable underneath Yosuke’s gaze. “I-I…”

Yosuke burst into a half-stifled laugh and gave her that familiar wink. “I’m just messing with you, ace detective! Come on, wanna head to the bookstore a few blocks over? Yu told me there’s stuff there our crappy bookstore doesn’t have.”

Naoto merely nodded as Yosuke stood up from his chair and led the way.

She was wrong all this time.

She didn’t know him at all.

As it turns out, Yosuke’s complexity was far deeper than she anticipated. He was more than just a clutz; he was strong, clever, and warm. He was her teammate, her friend...

Yu’s partner.

“Hey Naoto,” Yosuke spoke up suddenly, halting in their tracks.

“Hm?” Naoto raised a brow, looking up to the back of his head.

“If… Say, if someone wanted to tell you something important,” Yosuke said, his voice growing strangely quiet, as his face grew increasingly red . “Would you prefer it said to you in private, or someplace fancy, or…?”

He started rambling. She blinked, then smiled. “A person like me would prefer somewhere private, senpai.”

Yosuke finally turned his neck slightly to face her, his cheeks showing hints of blush. He grinned at her and waved his hand frantically. “I-It’s not about you or anything, I was just w-wondering, that’s all!”

Naoto could hardly stifle her chuckle. “I see.”

As Yosuke took the time to recompose himself and attempted to vanish the stain spreading on his cheeks, the smile on her face grew impulsively wider.

Yosuke wasn’t all too bad.

“Come on, let’s get going, squirt!”

She refuted that last statement. He was the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [MY FAVORITE LINE IN ARENA](https://youtu.be/d4VrSSVlxrM?t=50s)
> 
> I actually really like Yosuke and Naoto, they are one of my favorite rare friendships like right next to Chie and Yu. I tried combining how Naoto treats Yosuke in Arena and in Dancing (I like how she lightly teases him back in some lines :9) and it came to this haha. I hope I did a decent job!!! 
> 
> Thank you so much for your comments and support for this fic!!!! I say it all the time but I truly appreciate it!! ;;v;; You all make me cry....in a good way....... (つω`｡) I seriously can't thank you enough!!! 
> 
> (Someone come to my house and force me to write the final chapter because P3D/P5D has taken over my free time. _(:3 」∠)_)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!! Please scream with me about souyo on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/chromiibo) or [tumblr](http://fastest-thing.tumblr.com)!!


	7. Signs of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

Yosuke had paced up and down the street at least a hundred times by now. His feet were starting to ache, but not enough to take his mind off the pit in his stomach or his aggressively sweating palms. Today was the day, this was  _ it. _

“It” being that he was finally going to tell  _ them _ .

Before Yosuke could make another nerve-wracking lap, his phone vibrated in his pocket, grinding him to a halt. He struggled to flip it open as if the top was suddenly made of thick steel, yet he begrudgingly popped it up.

_ >Are you still coming over today? We don’t have to do this, you know. _

Some of Yosuke’s nerves settled, seeing the comforting words of his partner flash on the screen. It was enough for him to take a deep breath and set him back on track.

_ >yeah i’m comng i mght b late tho. srry stck in trffic _

_ >On foot? _

Yosuke rolled his eyes, a silly grin spreading across his mouth.

_ >yeah 2 mny damn cats in twn u brght them all ovr _

_ >I’ll take full responsibility for that. _

The grin on his face grew impossibly wider as he stuffed the phone inside his pocket, dulling his anxiety for a full minute, before it all came crashing back down.

 

===

 

Yosuke stopped in front of his house, staring at the door as he felt his limbs betray him. He started to mentally berate himself, scowling at the fluttering in his gut and the prickling sting of a blush beginning to form on his cheeks. He found it ridiculous that he was nervous entering Yu’s house, of all people. He’d been in Yu’s house a hundred times, even stayed with him alone before, back when they were just partners. Now they were…  _ partners _ …. And he was about to go up to his  _ partner’s _ room…

The vibration from his pocket jolted him back to attention, finally noticing the cold wind biting into his skin as he bundled his shoulders together.

_ >When you get here by the way, the door is unlocked. Uncle stopped by the police station and Nanako is out with a friend, I’ll be up in my room. _

Yosuke almost let out an undignified snort, wondering if Yu already knew that he was outside his doorstep or if he really did possess that creepy leader sixth sense. Shrugging, he figured if the cold wind wasn’t his final push to enter the house, Yu’s scary ass uncle being one less obstacle on this rather eventful day was.

 

“Hey, partner,” Yosuke solemnly greeted, the impending weight hitting him full force, collapsing onto his couch before Yu had the chance to greet him back. 

“Hey,” Yu turned his head, his lips forming an amused smirk as he settled next to him. “You’re early.”

“I couldn’t sleep,” Yosuke draped his arm over his eyes. “I keep thinking about the smackdown I’m about to receive from everyone.”

Yu laughed softly, his fingers starting to rake through Yosuke’s hair. “I’m sure it’ll be alright.”

Yosuke groaned, resisting the urge to just lay there and lean towards his feather light touch. “You don’t understand…”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s just… I haven’t really told… anyone,” Yosuke exclaimed, lifting his arms to meet his partner’s anticipating eyes. “And now I’m going to be telling it to six people,  _ all at once _ !”

“We told Nanako.” Yu reminded him.

“She doesn’t count! Nanako-chan could never hurt or betray me!”

Yu softly chuckled. “Right, right. Maybe it won’t be as bad?”

Yosuke groaned louder, Yu’s reassurance proving to be ineffective. “Yeah, yeah, and maybe Teddie will stop hitting on girls and Naoto will stop wearing her hat. Want to name more scenarios that seem highly unlikely?”

“Hey,” Yu placed his hand on top of his, his voice morphing into that leader-like tone that made him freeze in place. “We don’t have to do this. I’m fine with… us… being private.”

Yosuke felt his lips involuntarily pursed. Yu has given him so many outs, so many opportunities, and, in a strange sense, he felt that Yu was silently hoping Yosuke would take one, maybe being just as equally terrified as he was. Yet, he knew he had to go through with it. Not just for the impending doom of being caught, or the lingering reminder that they were betraying their friends’ trust, but once Yosuke confessed to them, it meant all of it was real. Him being attracted to men was real. Every romance-inducing thought he had of Yu was real. Him being completely infatuated with his partner was real.

That  _ they _ were real.  

“No, it’s fine,” Yosuke looked up at him and wore his best reassuring smile. “It has to be today. Besides, I already texted everyone, so there’s no going back.” He waved his phone in his hand, showing off the massive group text.  

Yu scanned his phone, eyes wide in complete shock. He chuckled lightly, shaking his head in disbelief. “I guess there’s no turning back, huh?”

Yosuke shot him a huge grin, accompanied with a wink. “Nope! We can get through this, partner!”

Yu offered his hand, lifting Yosuke off the couch with a blinding grin. As Yu started to put on his coat and his scarf, Yosuke took the time to scan his room, eyes settling on the band aid he gave to Yu on that day on top of his shelf. He almost rolled his eyes on the absurdity of keeping a band aid of all things, but found himself smiling softly, as he carefully rubbed the texture with his fingers.

This was it.

It was going to be humiliating, and it was going to be embarrassing, and with Chie involved... it might even be painful. There was no other time, though.

“Ready to go?” Yu asked, looking at him with that warm, comforting smile he was so fond of.

Yosuke nodded, grinning back at him. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

As Yosuke clumsily grabbed for Yu’s hand, finally firmly gripping their fingers together, he knew it was love.

===

 

Yosuke wasn’t surprised one bit that he and Yu were the last to arrive at the food court, since they made two “quick” detours to the riverbank and the top of the hill, even considering jumping off it may be an easier option than facing his friends. The impatient tapping from Chie’s foot and Rise’s fingers rattling on the table were completely warranted and only added to Yosuke’s impending punishment. After a deep breath and reassuring pat on the back from Yu, Yosuke headed to the table with confidence he surely borrowed from his partner.

“‘Sup, senpai! Yosuke-senpai!” Kanji greeted with a small smile once the two came into view.

“It’s about time you guys got here! I already finished my steak skewer snack!” Chie pouted, glaring at Yosuke while gesturing to her empty plate.

Yosuke winced, scratching the back of his neck gradually with a small frown. “S-Sorry, my bad, guys.”

“I’m kind of surprised you two called all of us here, out of the blue. Everything okay?” Yukiko asked, accompanied with a worried expression.

Yosuke nodded, as he subconsciously avoided making eye contact with the group. “Y-Yeah, everything’s okay…”

“Is Dojima-san and Nanako-chan doing alright? Did another mishap occur?” Naoto inquired, a furrow forming between her brows.

“No, they’re okay,” Yu quickly interjected before the table could begin riling up.

“Are we going trainin’ again today? ‘Cause I don’t mind goin’ one more round, senpai!” Kanji said as he began cracking his knuckles and flexing his back and neck.

“You guys, they obviously have something important to tell us!” Rise chimed in, effectively quieting everyone down. She brightly smiled at the both of them, motioning at them to continue with her hand. “Go on, senpai!”

“Th-Thanks, Rise…” Yosuke nodded at her. He could already begin to feel all their eyes on him, piercing through him as their gazes began to tear him apart. He remained almost frozen, completely stricken down by his own nerves, but Yu’s comforting presence beside him provided the final push he needed. There was no turning back.

With a deep inhale in his lungs and his eyes involuntary shut tight, Yosuke finally announced to everyone, “Yu and I are… dating.  _ Have _ been dating. For a couple of weeks now.”

Yosuke’s hands clenched tightly into a fist, his nails sinking into his skin, almost as painful as the wait from the verbal assault he was about to face. He was sure that by now, Chie would be leaping out of her seat, launching a roundhouse kick to his stomach or Yukiko would be ready to conduct the largest symphony of laughter she’d ever produced.

The unexpected scenario that followed was worse than what he’d predicted.

...Nothing.

Yosuke dared to crack his eyes open, greeted by the whole team leaning forward on their edges of their seat, not even blinking, as if they were anticipating more to Yosuke’s statement.

Finally, Chie spoke up. “And…?”

Yosuke binked at her, his body becoming less rigid. “And… what?”

“Is there, like… more to it?” Chie asked, waving her hand around, prompting him to continue.

Teddie abruptly gasped. “Sensei… Are you dying?! Are you spending your last bearcious moments with Yosuke in an undying passionate love affair?!”

Yu tilted his head inquisitively before responding, “I don’t think so…”

“So… That’s it? That was the big announcement?” Yukiko affirmed, leaning back on her seat with a slightly disappointing expression. “I thought someone was in trouble or something....”

“It’s okay, Yukiko-senpai! It’s nice to hear it from them at least,” Rise comforted her with a warming smile.

Yosuke shook his head and slammed his hands on the table with an unexpected rush, disregarding everyone’s expected flinch. “W-Wait, that’s it?! That’s all you have to say?! No yelling or screaming or…?!”

“Whoa, Yosuke-senpai, are you alright?” Kanji asked with blown-wide eyes. Seeing Kanji’s uncharacteristically calm reaction to his outburst made Yosuke shake his head in an attempt to recompose himself.

Glancing at everyone, he asked, “Wait… Did you guys… already know…?”

“Um, yes?” Rise answered nonchalantly, everyone else nodding along with her.

Yosuke glanced rapidly at everyone, countless thoughts swarming in his head as he tried to process the situation. “ _ How? We were so careful… Unless… “ _

Yosuke turned his gaze slyly towards Yu, wondering if he slipped and in fact  _ did _ tell someone, betraying their mutual agreement. Yu just turned to him, shaking his head, looking just as equally confused as him. 

Chie softly chuckled, snapping the two out of their increasingly confused state. “No one told us or anything. It was pretty obvious with you two…”

Yosuke stared back at her, befuddled. “Huh…?”

Yukiko giggled. “You guys were basically all over each other. We all kind of assumed you were already…  _ partners _ .”

“Besides, you guys called us all to meet here on the day before Valentine’s Day,” Rise practically smirked at them with her eyes. “What else were you guys gonna tell us?”

Yosuke felt his stomach flip and his heart thudding in his chest. He really underestimated them, the  _ Investigation Team _ , of all people.

“So, like, have you guys, uh…” Kanji began, his face becoming increasingly colored. “K-Kissed yet?”

“K-Kanji?!” Yosuke felt his throat sting as his name tore through it.

“Ugh, sick, not only does Yosuke get a boyfriend before me, I gotta picture him making out too!?” Chie gagged, clenching her throat with her hands in an over dramatic fashion.

“Oh, oh, Teddie gladly volunteers to smooch Chie-chan!” Teddie sang, nearly leaping out of his seat before Naoto restrained him by the collar.

Yosuke’s frustration grew, and as he got ready to argue, he heard the faintest of sounds coming from Yu. He turned his head slightly to see Yu concealing his mouth with one of his hands, trying to contain the laughter that had been building up. Seeing Yu in such high spirits, with the tinge of pink blush dusted across his face, sent a strange wave of tranquility flowing through Yosuke. “ _ Yu’s actually happy.. that’s how it should be…” _

“Oh, wait!” Yukiko suddenly spoke up, prodding Rise with her shoulder, startling her for a moment before shooting up from her seat.

“Oh, senpai, senpai!” Rise began singing in that sweet, idol-like voice that made Yosuke shudder in dreadful anticipation. “I was just wondering…” She began twirling her fingers together, eyeing both of them with an “innocent” inflection. “Who confessed to who?”

Yu was a little thrown-off by the question, “I’m sorry?”

“Why would we…” Chie muttered, then jolted upwards, straightening her posture with a huge grin across her face. “Oh, yeah, right! Come on, Yu-kun! We  _ have _ to know!”

Yosuke interjected with an angry glare, feeling a slow heat creep up across his face. “N-No you don’t! All of that is private!”

Teddie pouted and wailed, “Aw, come on, Yosuke! Teddie needs to know who declared their burning love too!”

Naoto coughed into her hand, shyly glancing to the side. “I’ll admit I’m rather… curious too.”

“Y-Yeah,” Kanji spoke up, slamming his fists against the table, as even he found himself blushing. “Just spit it out already! W-We gotta know!”

Yosuke stood there, mouth agape, as everyone, even  _ Naoto _ , was starting to chime in to prod into his personal affairs. He felt an annoying tickle in his throat as he started shaking his head firmly.

“For the last time, we’re not telling you any-”

“Yosuke did.” Yu answered suddenly, carelessly, without hesitation.

Everyone did a double take as they snapped their heads towards Yu, leaning forward with anticipation on all sides. Yosuke was too dumbstruck, feeling his entire face to the back of his neck scalding, to even intercept.

“Seriously, Yosuke did…?!” Chie confirmed, as the entire group sat there simultaneously wide-eyed and shocked, as Yu nodded.

“Yep. Yosuke confessed to me first.” Yu answered again, not flinching once as everyone gasped. While everyone slid back to their original positions, Yosuke caught the faint smile left on Yu’s mouth. It was almost like he was… proud of Yosuke.

“Damn it, Yosuke! The one time I expect you to be yourself and you screw me over!” Chie shouted, setting her head down against the table in a defeated slump.

Yosuke jerked back a bit, staring at her in confusion. “What?!”

Rise lifted her arms up in a victorious stance and cheered, “Yes! I won!”

Kanji looked taken aback as he folded his arms against his chest. “Whoa, Yosuke-senpai, I didn’t expect you to have it in ya…”

“Of course Yosuke-kun would,” Yukiko said with a shining smile, clapping her hands together. “He’s changed so much over the year. It was only natural he would be the one!”

“Grr, I took the wrong team! Of course Yosuke would do it! Sensei is too much of a gentleman to confess first!” Teddie groaned, mirroring Chie’s defeated actions.

“It was just like Yukiko-senpai, Rise-san, and I said,” Naoto affirmed, lips lifting into a proud smirk. “Yu-senpai is too reserved and Yosuke-senpai would be the one to take the initiative. It was bound to be Yosuke-senpai sooner or later.”

Chie groaned, sulking even further. “Yeah, and now I’ll have to pay…”

Yosuke waved his hands around in attempt to halt their conversation, staring at them in complete disbelief. “Wait, wait, what the hell are you guys going on about?!”

“Well…” Rise started, twirling her index finger into one of her pigtails. “We… might’ve had a little wager on who would finally confess first between the two of you!”

“And we lost…” Teddie sobbed as Chie and Kanji looked sullen.

“But  _ we _ won!” Yukiko clapped her hands together in glee as Rise and Naoto smiled with an overwhelming sense of pride.

“Y-You guys had a bet…?!” Yosuke shouted at them, loud enough to echo into his own head that the events playing before him were real. He glanced over at Yu, hoping he could say anything to break the absurdity of this situation, but was met with a small frown.

“Sorry for making you lose, Chie…”

Yosuke’s shoulders slumped downwards.  _ Of course that was all he had to say… _

Chie’s face perked up as she beamed a smile at him. “Aw, it’s okay, Yu-kun! Who knew Yosuke would actually be…  _ daring _ for once…”

Kanji pumped his fists up and yelled, “Yeah, Yosuke-senpai’s a  _ real _ man!”

“Okay, we gotta celebrate now! Let’s go out to eat! Not here though, the food is kind of gross. No offense, senpai.” Rise apologetically grinned. She stood up from the table, heading towards the exit.

Naoto nodded and began following her. “I agree, Junes isn’t exactly a celebratory location. No worries, Yu-senpai, Yosuke-senpai, the food will be on us.”

“Correction, Naoto-kun,” Yukiko chimed in with a wide, beaming smile, skipping right besides her. “Food will be on  _ them _ .”

Chie, Teddie, and Kanji groaned together in sync.

“My topsicle money…” Teddie sniffed, tears threatening to escape.

“Come on, Ted, a real man owns up to his bets, even when he’s wrong,” Kanji lifted him up, allowing Teddie to slump forward on his arm as they walked towards everyone.

“Can we at least go somewhere with a meaty option though…?” Chie dejectedly muttered under her breath, quickly catching up with the others.

As the group made their way out from the food court, Yu and Yosuke stayed behind as Yosuke was still in a daze, trying to process everything that transpired.

 

===

 

“I honestly can’t believe what happened today…” Yosuke quipped, gradually dragging his hand over his face. 

“Hm?” Yu turned to face him, eyebrow raised questioningly. “Did you expect them  _ not  _ to react like that?”

“N-No, it’s not that. It’s just,” Yosuke scratched the back of his head, drifting his vision off to the side. “I expected something like shocked gasps or a long speech based on me being a horrible hypocrite or, I don’t know,  _ something _ ! Even when we were all out eating, no one said a damn thing!”

“Yosuke…”

“Yukiko didn’t laugh at me, not even  _ once _ . Rise didn’t even declare her stance on how she’s a better option than me! Hell, I fully expected a solid punch from Kanji, after the way I treated him, or maybe a kick from Chi-”

His rambling came to a sudden halt as he felt Yu’s warm lips press against the corner of his mouth, lingering there for a moment’s pause, his calming scent overwhelming his senses. This was always a trick Yu used to get him to stop his ongoing thoughts, put all his actions to a pause no matter what he was doing.

He fell for it each time as he turned his head, capturing his lips against his own, clasping his hands on either side of his face.

Once he pulled away, Yosuke huffed on his lips, “I hate it when you do that.”

Yu leaned in closer, their foreheads touching and a broad smile tugging on the corner of his mouth. “I know.”

Yosuke chuckled, not daring to move an inch away from him. “I’m being ridiculous, aren’t I?”

Yu shook his head softly. “No, I fully expected Chie to kick you.”

Yosuke laughed again, increasing in volume as he felt the slight rumble of Yu’s body and heard that rare, soft laugh of his partner that he loved.

“I should’ve known that Rise would figure it out,” Yosuke snickered. “Her Persona literally communicates through our thoughts.”

“Kanji’s a lot more observant than you think,” Yu stated. “I bet he was the first to find out.”

“No, it was definitely Yukiko. She and Chie do nothing but gossip. They’re probably going to move on to their next victims: Kanji and Naoto.”

They both laughed again together, simultaneously and loudly. Yosuke could feel the lingering eyes of no doubt weirded out passerbys, but he didn’t care. He had no reason to when he was with Yu.

“Hey,” Yu gently called out to him, meeting his eyes with that affectionate, genuine smile that filled his entire being with warmth, a smile he hoped Yu reserved only for him.“I’m happy we did this.”

“Yeah,” Yosuke grinned back at him, feeling his hands instinctively grip him tighter. “Me too.”

Yu didn’t say another word, just smiled wider still, gazing at him with pure adoring fascination. Unable to suppress the quickened beating in his chest or his growing, blissful smile, Yosuke felt this was the moment he should tell him how everything would be worth it for him, or how unbelievably happy Yu made him, or how wonderful it was to just be in engrossed in his scent. How would Rise do it in a cutesy way? Maybe Yukiko’s elegant manner would be more effective, or maybe Naoto’s blunt, but intelligent fashion was the most effective way? Hell, maybe Chie’s overly cheerful way was the most efficient.

As Yosuke traced Yu’s jawline, slowly drawing him forward to capture him once again, he hoped that Yu could begin to feel a fraction of what he felt. He was never good with words anyways.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (MARIO PARTY N64 ANNOUNCER VOICE) FINISHED. NEW RECORD. 
> 
> I CAN'T BELIEVE I WROTE SOMETHING THAT'S NOT A ONE SHOT.......LOL I can't believe something that was a combination of both a writing challenge (write a fic based on a song :^D) and anger towards myself for not writing the IT as much as I wanted turned out to be THIS FUCKING LONG. 
> 
> My goals were one of three things:  
> 1\. Consider that Chie and Yu could be best friends....at the very least Naoto and Yosuke as friends haha.   
> 2\. Consider that all the IT love each other and they will be best friends forever and that souyo is cute  
> 3\. Consider picking up a bat and beating me to death for making another corny ass ending YET AGAIN 
> 
> If I made you consider one of those, I DID MY JOB!!! 
> 
> But seriously, I want to thank everyone who encouraged me and motivated me to write this!! There were plenty of times I wanted to stop and quit and think my writing was pure, unadulterated crap, but you guys are just the best.....( ╥ω╥ ) I seriously screenshotted every single one!!! :"D 
> 
> I hope this last chapter was a good parting gift??? (//ω//) I hope one day I can write for you guys again!! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ❤ (ɔˆз(ˆ⌣ˆc) If you want to interact with me, I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/chromiibo) or [tumblr](http://fastest-thing.tumblr.com)!!!! Thanks again bye!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Was the point of this fic was to spread my Chie/Yu friendship propaganda??
> 
> .......yes. I love these two as best friends, I can't help it. ;;;; (persona 4 dancing has chie and yu dancing to best friends, COME ON) I actually did Chie's social link before I did Yosuke's, so Chie was best friend for the first part :D haha
> 
> I wanted to write more of the Investigation Team but have souyo still and explore relationships between them. I started writing Chie and Yu, then Kanji, then Teddie and decided well fuck it, I'll write ALL OF THEM. I love them all so much ;;;;
> 
> Hopefully my next update (Yukiko) is soon, so thank you for reading!! Hope you'll continue sticking with me!! If you want, you can follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/chromiibo)! :D


End file.
